The Sins of Remnant - RWBY Collaboration
by Avis B
Summary: This is a story that had came to fruition by a few Fanfiction members, that put a spin what the cast members are based around.
1. Chapter One Revamp: Bad Fiery Luck

After a lengthy discussion with Uzai and Quake a while ago, we all decided to revamp the existing chapters. This is taking time due to our commitments with work, Study, and unforeseen circumstances (one of them is my house being flooded by a busted pipe). We hope that the process will not take long, and we will be back up to speed.

Thank You

Avis B

* * *

 **Chapter One: Bad Fiery Luck**

Throughout the history of Remnant, there have been stories of legends that are depicted as fairy tales, passed down through the generations. Such a tale would the 'The Story of the Seasons' where four maidens were blessed with an unnatural mastery over the element we know as dust. Like this tale, there many more which have been theorized to be born from fact.

There is such a tale similar to 'The Story of the Seasons' however far less known in this age, it's a tale that has no name which revolves around a group of unique individuals known as 'Shapers'. The story itself is rather vague on their motives but it implies that these individuals do appear when Remnant herself faces the darkest times after the heavens themselves have moved.

What makes these individuals so unique is that have each share a special characteristic trait, that resembles one of the deadly sins of mankind, Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Sloth, Wrath, Envy, Pride, and Sorrow. Well so the story is told, however this tale itself is one that most don't know or have even heard off. So the story may have shifted with each telling from generation to generation. However now Remnant herself in such a state that it mirrors the requirements need for these certain individuals to appear.

Ever since the event known as the 'Fall of Beacon' the citizens of Remnant have been splintered. A hundred years has passed, and the situation with the Kingdoms still hasn't improved. The social hierarchy threatens to tear Altas asunder, the kingdom of Vale still tries to rebuild and reclaim the land they lost. Throughout the chaos of what has happened over those hundred years, the shadows of Mistral have managed to take hold of their kingdom and ensure that they are superior force no matter what the appearances look like.

Vacuo faces an internal conflicts similar to that of Altas, ever since the destruction of Menagerie, the Faunus had fled to the only real place that they are welcomed… Vacuo… the golden rule of their kingdom is that if you can survive there, you are welcomed… however though they may be welcomed, the citizens of Vacuo will still fight to keep their lands.

To top it off, eighteen years prior there was an major celestial event, an planetary alignment. The heavens themselves have moved during the darkest times of Remnant…. Just like how it's depicted in that tale regarding those unique individuals.

In Vacuo City there are people who do not know it yet, but their destinies are linked and intertwined to one another. These people were scattered about the city, out and about doing their own business. Like the City Mall district where most of the department stores and food establishments are located, with all kinds of people who are going about their business.

'Excuse me. Pardon me" said a sheepish feminine voice that moved through the crowded streets of the market area heading towards the food district of the mall area.

This person was not typically dressed like most people around her, as she managed to find some space to walk without feeling constricted by other pedestrians. She wore a tattered brown cloak, that reached down to her equally tattered boots.

"Look at those rags. You do not want to go near her, she might be dangerous" a faint comment was said near the cloaked girl causing her to look for the source of the comment.

Quickly glancing around nervously with her light brown eyes to no avail, she had let out a drawn out sigh "Geez... I don't want to start trouble already" the cloaked girl whispered to herself "After all…. It took me a whole year, just to build up the courage to come to the city again" she added when a shop caught her eye.

"Yes!" She said with glee visibly excited to what she saw in the distance. " _Taylor's Golden Weave. The only place to get the best clothing fabrics ever!"_ she thought with much enthusiasm before walking to the store with a skip in her step.

"It must be my lucky day!" She said lastly to herself as she held a bright smile, almost forgetting that she was nervous moments ago.

Moments later... "Ah choo!" a young man sneezed, who happened to be walking into the Mall area. "Excuse me" he pardon himself as he adjusted his dark blue bandana. It was the only thing keeping his shaggy brown hair tamed and from falling into his sleepy purple eyes.

This young man covered his mouth as he yawned, with his left hand as he walked through the crowd. _"Man… Why is it so busy around here?"_ He thought in his mind as he shifted past person after person who took their time walking along the sidewalk.

"Guess I could get something to…" The brown haired male said before one of his brown boots caught the edge of slightly raised sidewalk slab "Eaaat!" he finished his sentence.

Bracing for impact against the concrete sidewalk, the young male had become quite a solid mass, only being five foot and four inches tall. Instead of hitting the sidewalk, he had landed into the back of a man who was definitely larger than him. The impact had pushed the taller person forward, stumbling trying to regain his balance.

"Oh no...:" the man with the blue bandana said in worry "Not again!" he added with fear hoping that no one will get hurt.

Meanwhile back at Taylor's Golden Weave, the cloaked girl was walking out with a bag under her right arm "Thank you Taylor!" she thanked the store owner who was an elderly gentleman standing behind the front counter.

"Don't worry Scarlett, I hope that those materials work wonders for you" Taylor the store owner replied as he gave a farewell wave to the cloaked girl who he called Scarlett.

As soon as she left the store she turned into the path of the man that was trying to regain his balance. "Wha… ahhh!" she yelled as the man had fallen onto her.

The two fell to the ground with a loud thud, with pedestrians near the pair giving an audible 'ooo' sound. Scarlett flicked her light ash blonde hair, that was now not in her usual bob style from her face to see a man on top of her. "Argh!" she quickly screamed.

"Get... Off…. ME... YOU…. PERVERT!" She said with each word getting more angrier than before. In between each word she spoke, if you close enough you could hear a slight mechanical sound.

A another loud thud was heard, and the man that was on top of Scarlett had flown off her with a trail of flames that extinguished itself out soon after it was seen. The poor man had bounced past the man with the blue bandana, who saw the whole thing happened.

" _Dam it Tyrian! Why do you have to start something now with your bad luck!"_ he thought to himself in third person.

The source of the flames that were there, had led back to Scarlett whos fist was extended out. It was clear that she had punched the man, but what drew in people's attention was the metal and leather gauntlet that was steaming with heat.

" _She's smoking... hot?"_ Tyrian thought once again with the pun unintentionally said.

A friend of the person who had flown past Tyrian went to his aid "Hey Bro! Are you okay?" he asked as he checked if he was alright. His friend was knocked out cold, from the blow from Scarlett which made him visibly angry.

"You little bitch! I'll show you!" the other male expletively said as he stormed past Tyrian "Watch out buddy this is not going to be pretty" the man quickly said to Tyrian as he walked past.

Scarlett was standing up from being on the floor "Wait where is my…" she said frantically looking around until she saw the burned up bag that she was carrying from out of the store.

"Hey girly!" the friend of the other man said, as he stormed his way to Scarlett "Listen here… You're going to apologise to my friend, you little…" he stopped mid sentence as he saw Scarlett acting like she was frustrated.

The fiery blonde eyes seemed to glow slightly red "My fabric… I just got it, and you have ruined it!" She roared as she turned around, and threw a straight left punch revealing another leather and metal gauntlet.

The punch made contact in the center of the chest of the man, that stormed up to Scarlett. A audible mechanical whine came to life as her fist first made contact, before shooting out a blast of fire engulfing the man. Soon enough the man flew out of the fire ball with force, skidding along the ground to a stop near his friend.

Tyrian looked at the two unconscious males near himself, and started to worry if Scarlett would go for him next. _"They did not ruin your bag, but your fiery attitude did...:"_ he thought as he was about to leave the area before he joined the two men on the floor.

As Tyrian was about to leave, he was stopped by a gentleman with dark skin, slicked back golden hair, forest green eyes, dressed in a formal black suit. "Mr Tyrian Ravencroft. Your bad luck seems to follow you everywhere you go" the man in the black suit spoke to him.

"Oh, um yeah, i guess you could say it's a curse?" Tyrian replied back nervously. "Who are you?" he asked the man in the suit.

The man in the suit looked Tyrian up and down, before handing him a red arm band with Shades Academy crest on it. "You have enrolled into Shade Academy and we have been requested to escort you along with Miss Scarlett Dawn to the academy" He explained as he looked over to a Faunus man in a similar suit as well, who was calming the fiery blonde down. "It seems that we are in luck, as we have found Miss Dawn with you". Continued the suited man as he motioned to Tyrian to walk along with Scarlett, which he complied with.

Tyrian had looked over to Scarlett, who was franticly flicking through somehting on her scroll. She was clearly annoyed and worried at the same time, as she looked through her scroll. _"What a way to start my day…"_ Tyrian thought finally.

As the man in the black formal suit and his associate escorted both Tyrian and Scarlett away from the shopping district much to the blonde's dismay, a large crowd of people had formed wondering what caused the disturbance. With all the nearby citizens distracted by what occurred outside Taylor's Golden Weave, there was one person who has happily weaving through the crowd, partaking in the wares that hanged from the racks as well as from the belts of the distracted viewers.

This person had an smile, full of joy and excitement on her face as she made her way to some of the clothing racks of a clothing store nearby to Taylor's Golden Weave. Grabbing an elegantly designed dressed right off the clothing rack with a single motion. The girl did a twirl which ended right in front of tall mirror, holding the dress against her rather curvaceous figure, she began to judge how she would look wearing such an elegant and high quality item.

The dress itself contrasted well with her ivory skin, she couldn't help but turn and twist to get different angles of this dress, occasionally brushing her shoulder length carmine coloured hair to the side. Satisfied with the dress in her hands, she simply dropped it and moved on. The strange thing was as that girl left, there was no sign of the dress she held as it just simply vanished.

As the girl continued weave through the crowd like it was some of sort dance to her. Every now and then the ears on top of her head resembling a bobcat would twitch, as something that interested her came into sight. Just like the dress before she would easily find the object of interest in her hands unbeknownst to the actual owner, admiring it greatly for a short period of time then dropping by her side.

Like before these objects would make no sound as they fell, some being items that would make a large racket if they collided with the ground. But this wasn't the case, with each item she dropped would simply just vanish. As the girl continued moving from the now dispersing crowd, a ray of light caught her attention. She quickly look around trying to find the source of the ray, until her yellowish green eyes locked on it.

It was a reflection of the sun's light from an silver pocket watch, despite spotting it from such a distance the girl could easily tell it was excellently crafted and that she must have it. The owner of this watch seemed to be one of those business types judging by the attire that person wore. Fortunately for the girl, following this woman was rather easy as the woman's light brown rabbit ears stood out amongst the crowd.

The girl followed her target for a while, always making her to not give any her intentions. Simply waiting for the right moment to take that pocket watch. The urge and desire to obtain that watch grew like wildfire within the girl, making her get rather impatient with every passing moment that watch wasn't in her possession which made resisting that urge to just snatching it right then and there even harder.

 _'Patience, Kana'_ the girl thought to herself. _'Just be a little more patient. You've never failed to get a catch like this. You won't fail any time soon. Just be patient.'_

Despite the ever growing itch to just snatch the watch, Kana the girl with bobcat ears, did her very best to restrain herself. She couldn't take the risk of being caught just because she couldn't be patient. She gave herself a pat on the back for being quiet and not doing anything drastic just to get the watch. She was even more proud of herself when the rabbit woman finally came to a stop in the middle of a large crowd, taking the opportunity to stand right behind her.

Before she could grab her desired prize, Kana heard many excited whispers along the crowd as well as clicking noises of what she could only assume to be cameras. She turned her yellow-green eyes to what looked to be a small fashion show. There were at least four models going down there catwalk, but only one of the models received the most attention.

Donning a long white dress was a human girl whose form took everyone's breath away. Red hair, long and flowing, cascaded down to her waist, accentuating milky skin that belonged to heavenly curves and a voluptuous chest which Kana notice that they larger than her own. The red headed maiden winked one of her blue eyes at the crowd and even went as far as to blow everyone a kiss.

The bobcat found her opportunity to seize that treasure she desired with every fibre in her body, as the crowd surrounding the rabbit faunus fawned over the model's actions on stage. Even the rabbit faunus stopped to admire that model, that moment was all that kana needed as she slipped in and took that silver pocket watch from the pockets of the rabbit faunus.

With the pocket watch firmly in her grasp, Kana quickly need to made her way through the crowd. Normally she would take some time to admire the item she has taken before dropping it and moving on, but this pocket watch was special. She couldn't place the feeling but it felt like it was calling out to her. When Kana made it far that densely populated crowd surrounding the stage, she quickly let go of pocket watch.

As the pocket watch fell towards the ground, a sense of accomplish filled her heart until a flash of green out of the corner of eye caught her attention. Kana quickly turned around to see what was but all she could she was the crowd and the pair of light brown rabbit ears. She smirked at the sight then continued on walking away from this crowded place.

Back at the stage with the fashion show still going on, the rabbit faunus let out a sigh "off all the people on the list… why did she assign me to get this one". The rabbit faunus started to recall all the information she was told about regarding that model with the red hair, she knew that getting a moment to speak with that red head was going to be challenging considering the social standings that her family has.

As the rabbit faunus was thinking of what to say when she approached that girl, an distinctive sound of an metal object closing nearby broke her train of thought. "Do you really think that Nyx could handle such a sensitive matter like this? Hey Sienna…. Also Brimstone is busy with the two from earlier" a feminine voice said in a slightly playful and mocking tone with a giggle at the end.

The rabbit faunus named Sienna heard that playful feminine voice and let out another sigh "You are really enjoying this…. Aren't you Headmistress" Sienna said. She didn't even bother with looking for the source of that playful voice, mainly because she knew that the Headmistress loved to toy with people.

The feminine voice giggled again "Maybe…. Well I leave you with this one dear as I've got my own playdate to attend to…" the owner of that voice giggled again before fading into the surrounding crowd leaving Sienna by herself to carry out her task.

As the sun light faded revealing the night's sky, in average sized apartment hidden away depth in the residential area of Vacuo City. Kana was happily inspecting the items that she took through the day. Her bed was covered in valuable jewellery and trinkets, as well some extremely high quality clothing. Whenever she was finished admiring the item, she would simply throw it on top of her bed than reach down to the floor and place her hand on her shadow.

As she came into contact with her shadow, her shadow would ripple like water allowing her hand pass right through. After a few moments she would remove her hand from her shadow along with another item that she acquired throughout the day. With every item she removed from her shadow, the anticipation grew within her as she always left the best items for last to admire.

With her bed in a complete mess with all the items she had stolen, she was finally up to that precious pocket watch. She longed to simply admire the high craftsmanship of that silver pocket watch, with a single glance she knew how rare that item was. As she reached into her shadow for the final time, something felt wrong…. very wrong. The item in her hand had the same weight as the pocket watch but the texture she felt was completely different. As anger grew within her, she quickly removed her hand from her shadow and saw that held a coffee mug instead of that pocket watch.

The sight of that coffee mug made her furious "No.. no no no no…." Kana said in a panic tone as she turned her entire room upside down in search of that watch. With every passing moment that she couldn't find the watch, the more furious she got. With the entire room in a complete mess with no signs of the item she desired the most, she screamed "WHERE IS IT!"

Kana had reached her boiling point, she glared at that coffee mug which was sitting in the cleanest spot on the floor. It was almost like the mug was mocking, she quickly grabbed the mug and was about to shatter it into a thousand pieces by throwing it at the wall. By breaking this accursed mug, it would make her feel a little bit better however as she went to throw the mug, she heard a commotion coming from her kitchen of all places.

Hearing this strange noise coming from her own kitchen, Kana quickly ducked down and place her free hand into her shadow. She pulled a scythe out from her shadow and proceeded to the kitchen. Upon entering kitchen Kana saw the strangest sight, sitting at the kitchen table sat a girl in her early teens with a coffee cup in her hand and the kettle freshly boiled nearby.

The young girl looked up at Kana as she entered the room, as Kana's eyes met the young girl's a cold shiver went down her spine. Something about this girl felt wrong "Now sweetie…. Come….Sit…." the way this girl spoke was similar that of a person who has lived a long time. The young girl notice that Kana had a firm grip on her weapon, a big cheeky grin appeared on the young girls face "now….. Now… there is no need for that" the girl said with a slight serious tone as her basil green eyes focused on Kana's weapon.

When that girl spoke the cold shiver would appear again causing Kana's grip on her weapon to loosen and slip out her hand, falling back into her shadow. Just being in the presence of this girl was overwhelming for Kana, whenever that girl spoke Kana couldn't help but follow every direction that girl gave. What made it worse was that the girl seemed to be enjoying herself at Kana's expense, even commenting on her weapon disappearing into her shadow being a neat trick.

Kana struggled to be in the presence of this girl with every fibre of her body screaming at her to run. However when the girl pulled out that silver pocket watch, the same one that Kana was desperately trying to find moments ago. That fear quickly turned into anger as she gave a feral growl.

"Hey! That's mine! How did you get that!?" She demanded.

"A magician never reveals her secrets, young lady," the girl said, smiling.

"Give it back! It's mine!" Kana yelled.

The intruder hummed softly. "And why, pray tell should I do that?"

"Because I said it's mine!"

"Well aren't you awfully possessive," the girl teased. "especially since this object don't even _belong_ to you~" she said giving Kana a glare that sent shivers down her spine, giving Kana that paralysing sensation that she felt when she first met that girl. The girl just gave another cheeky smirk which infuriate Kana even more however the girl didn't care as opened the case of the pocket watch. "No matter how many times I get this fixed, it always runs slow"

The girl gave a soft expression as she gazed at the photo that was stuck on the internal face of the cover. It was a group photo of eight people with very different backgrounds, one of them looked like a nun and right in the middle of that group photo was that young girl. The photo itself looked rather old however that young girl looks actually the same as she does now like she herself was frozen in time.

That slight distraction from the photo was enough off an opportunity for Kana to get back what was rightfully hers, as she was the one who took it in the first place. All she had to do was grab the watch and dive for any shadow then she would be able to get away with her prize. Taking that opportunity Kana drove for the pocket watch only to watch it ever so slightly dangle just out of her grasp as the vision of her own table came into view really fast.

With a solid thud Kana slammed in her table, the young girl had grabbed Kana's wrist just after taunting her with the watch then forced her body to collide with the surface of the table. Feeling slightly concussed Kana heard the little girl laugh some more "My…. My…. you always took pride in your fast hands… didn't you Miss…. Kana…. Carmine…. But let me tell you something…. You ain't the only one with fast hands"

Kana froze when she heard that girl say her full name with a combination of malice and joy in her voice "So shall we get down to business?... You have been rather a busy little bee haven't you…. Six weeks ago a rather nice painting of shooting stars across Vacuo's night sky went missing and….. Ohh…. Look at that…. It's right over there" The girl said, her grip on Kana's wrist remain strong enough to pin her to the table as the girl took some joy in pointing out all the major items Kana stole and when. An extremely cold, freezing cold shiver went down her spine as she saw that blissful smile on that girls face "I have been keeping an eye on you Miss Carmine"

As Kana was pinned against the table she started to remember tales she heard a while back from random people whenever she was on the prowl to steal something. These tales were scarily similar to what is currently happening to her now and they involve a certain individual with a reputation that would put fear into anyone if they knew they were been hunted by this person… the "Basilisk" Kana softly spoke which only made that girl smile even more.

"Ohh…. you have heard of me" the girl mocked "Now what you to do with you… hmmm…. Now normally we would throw someone like you into the deepest darkest hole we could find…. But…." the girl but this time each word she was drenched in venom. Kana now knowing who this girl was, desperately tried to break the Basilisk's hold. As she struggled the girls smile grew until she just let go, all energy Kana put into breaking free made her fly back into her chair.

"I have a better idea….." the girl spoke as Kana watched those basil green eyes turn a golden colour "Welcome to Shade Academy Miss Carmine". Those were the last words Kana heard before her entire world went black.

The young girl rubbed her eyes in discomfort "Well that makes three… I wonder how Sienna is handling her little task" she said with a smile reaching for the now cold cup of coffee. Letting out a sigh that her beloved beverage had gone cold, she noticed her scroll ring "Hello… yes…. this is the Headmistress Basil Serpentine…." she answered "no…. I'm not busy…. in fact I just finished up what i had planned for tonight"

As the phone call when on and on, the person talking to Basil gave her some rather good news regarding locations and sightings of more people with interesting traits. Being unable to hold in her joy, soon as the call end Basil quickly dialed a trusted professor "Evening Brimstone, can you organise some people to my location…. Also I have received some more leads regarding the other potential students"

Meanwhile at the more higher class portion of Vacuo stood rabbit Faunus named Sienna, she was standing in front rather large estate with the name Amaranth on the gate. Sienna sigh as she questioned why did Basil choose her for this assignment. "Why couldn't Jacobee handle this?" She mumbled to herself. "He's much better when it comes to this stuff than I am. Or maybe Nyx?... Nevermind, Nyx would never be handle something like this without breaking someone's bones."

Finally admitting defeat, the rabbit faunus went over to the speaker beside the gate and pressed the button to ring the bell. She only needed to wait for two seconds before the intercom turned on.

" _Amaranth estate. How may I assist you?"_

Sienna noted that this must be one of the workers of the estate. "My name is Sienna Kottontale, a professor from Shade Academy," she said politely. "I've come to speak to Annalise Amaranth"

It was silent for a moment before the gates started to open up. The rabbit faunus was surprised at how easy it was before walking forward.

Within the large estate, down in the dining hall, four people sat at the large dining table. At the head of the dining table was a man in his late forties with dark maroon hair slicked back, milky skin and blue eyes holding nothing now than indifference. His attire was that of a black dress shirt, and a maroon suit. Beside him was a woman with the same milky skin tone and red hair that was worn up in a bun, she was wearing an elegant magenta coloured dress and was sitting there ever so patiently. Beside her was a boy around the age of 18, having the same red hair as the woman and the same milky skin. Unlike the man, however, his hair was lightly tousled about and his attire was that of a white dress shirt and red orange pants.

The man at the head of the table was getting impatient as the fourth party member on his other side refused to make eye contact with him as she delicately ate her food. Beside him was the same model from the fashion show at the mall.

"Annalise," he demanded towards the model. "I asked you a question."

The model gave him a sarcastic grin. "Apologies, Father," she said. "I dozed off a bit. What was the question?"

The man, Annalise's father gave a grimace. "Did one of our business associates see you after the show?" He spoke in an commanding tone "He said that he was going to discuss with you about the latest dust thread."

The model, Annalise just sighed. "Yes, he was there," she answered flatly. "We discussed the patterns that the thread would be made into and it will look absolutely gorgeous."

"Good, the new project will proceed as scheduled," he said, satisfied with his daughter's answer.

For a moment Annalise felt the urge to stab into the steak with such a raging force, but she decided to remained calmm instead and continued to eat with grace and elegance. "How was the fashion show, Anna," the boy across from her asked.

"It was dazzling as always~" she responded with a genuine smile.

"Don't you mean _you_ were dazzling as always?" He teased. "I've heard the way people talk about you, sis. You always seem to leave the crowd begging for more~".

Annalise giggled at her brother. "Aw, you flatter me too much, Erin~".

The boy named Erin was going to respond, but their father beat him to it. "So long as things go smoothly, especially with your modeling career, the Amaranth family business will continue to stay afloat," he said bluntly. "You've done well these past few years. Far better than worthless Franz ever could."

A large noise echoed throughout the dining causing to turn and see a sharp knife stabbed right into the table, held by the model with a tight smile that was quivering with rage.

"Father, please don't talk about big brother Franz like that" she demanded.

"Hey, come on, sis! No need to be hostile!" Erin said with a nervous smile.

Their father gave a warning glare towards his daughter, but didn't retort anything and simply scoffed. "It would be best to listen to your younger brother, Annalise" he said.

Annalise returned the glare, but nodded before removing the knife from the table.

"I wish you two would stop trying to find a reason to provoke each other," the woman beside Erin said. "It hasn't been a full week, and the new table is already ruined."

"Mother, maybe we should try investing in a metal table this time," Erin suggested casually.

"Don't be ridiculous, Erin," their mother said as she scoffed at the remark "Besides Metal is sooo barbaric and no way near as stylish!"

The model resisted the urge to roll her beautiful blue eyes at her mother's lecture of style. She had long grown used to her mother's pointless chit chat, same as Erin. However, she perked up at the sight of the head butler.

"Master August…." he said formally, "there is a woman, who claims to be from Shade Academy, here to see Lady Annalise."

August Amaranth, their father sighed. "Let her in" he ordered.

The model perked up even more at the mention of someone from Shade Academy. It made her a little eager to see what they wanted from her. She felt a little impatient as the head butler left to retrieve their visitor, but could you blame her? Someone from Shade Academy wanted to talk to her and she wanted to see why. Annalise relaxed when the head butler finally arrived with a rabbit faunus woman, and the model noted that she was very beautiful.

"Annalise Amaranth?" The woman asked.

"Yes, that's me," the redhead responded.

"I am Sienna Kottontale, A professor from Shade Academy" Sienna greeted with a polite smile. "On behalf of the academy, and the headmistress herself, I have come to inform you that you have been invited to the academy to study and become a huntress."

Annalise's blue eyes widened in surprise, not even bothering to take note of her father's scoff. "My daughter has no time for such a wasteful career," he said bluntly. "She's far too busy with her modeling schedule, and we still have business associates to meet with for the latest project."

The rabbit faunus smiled as she dug into her pocket. "The Headmistress thought you might say that," she replied calmly. "So she took the liberty of arranging a few things." Sienna pulled out her scroll and opened up a few files. "Miss Amaranth's manager has agreed to days where she can do photoshoots when she isn't in the middle of her studies, giving enough time for the other models to have their share of the spotlight. Your business associates were convinced to have monthly meetings with Miss Amaranth in order to keep the project in check."

Annalise listened to Sienna explain about who would be her chaperone when she was required to meet with the associates in a private place, while also silently laughing at the dumbfounded look her father had. It seems that the headmistress really thought of everything to make sure that August could not refuse this offer.

"Is there anything else I need to add?" Sienna asked politely once the explanation was complete.

August was silent for a moment before composing himself. "We-"

"I accept," Annalise said with a smile.

"Annalise!" August said in shock. "You can't be serious with this!"

"I am, Father," the redhead stated. "You know how skilled I am in long ranged combat, and I would like to do something meaningful besides modeling."

Before her father could speak of how foolish his child was being, Sienna cut him off with a grin "Welcome to Shade Academy, Miss Amaranth."


	2. Chapter One: Cask of Metal

Hello Everyone!

AvisB here to bring you a new chapter of this crazy collaboration story, along with Uzai Sagi, and Quake Shatterfist. I must say that we all really enjoy working on this together, and having fun talking to all those on are collaboration forum.

I hope that you all enjoy this new chapter!

Peace

~AvisB~

* * *

 **Chapter One:**

 **Cask of Metal**

The cafeteria, a place where people can visit to get a meal. A line lead its way to a stainless steel benches with assortment of food that they can choose to eat. After getting their meal the students could enter the hall full of bench tables, these bench tables are set out in a four by six format.

At one of the tables sat the gentle giant Valour who was happily eating the food that the cafeteria staff had set aside for him, as they had been warned about the sheer amount he could eat. There were four cafeteria trays filed assortment goods ranging from Salads, to burgers.

Sitting next to him was Kana who took full advantage of the gentle giant's appetite, as she pecked at his food since there are some items that are not available on the menu at the time. She was sitting right up against Valour's side giggling as took a fry from the plate, before eating it without any reaction from him.

Some of the 'Angels' that were seated close by watched as that 'Demon' student was so close to the giant. Some of the male students of the 'Demons' had tried to gain the attention of the bobcat, but to no avail. One student though decided to take a direct approach and sat down next to Kana.

Almost immediately Kana snuck under the arms of Valour and sat directly onto his lap comfortably, before looking back at the student who had sat down next to her giving him a 'Nuh uh' gesture before taking a bite of the burger that Valour was holding his hands.

Valour had not mind the sudden seat change for Kana, as he was focusing on eating his food in what peace he could have. Some of the Human students felt like he was a monster because of how he was built, and some for the fact he was a Fanus. "Aren't you going to get something to eat?" he asked Kana before taking a bite from the already bitten burger.

"Well i could, but i am already comfortable here~" Kana replied to Valour as she wiggled where she sat on him. Earning jealous stares from the surrounding students. She giggled as she took another bite from his burger as he lowered it down after taking a bite.

Valour let out a small sigh as he could feel that Kana took a bite from his burger "Well this is going to be the norm, isn't it?" Valour asked the bobcat as he brought the burger back up to his mouth to take another bite.

"Maaybe" Kana replied with a smile as she was thinking it would be a good idea to get some free food. She thought about how much more she could get away with the giant liger, before leaning back against his chest.

Meanwhile Scarlett had walked out of the line of the cafeteria, dragging her feet with each step. She was exhausted from the punishment exercise that she did to herself outside the school. It was all because of her fiery outburst in town.

While with little motivation, Scarlett made her way up to where the food was located. She quickly filled her plate, not paying attention or caring about what she grabbed. Once the plate was full she made her way to an empty table in the corner of the room. As she passed Kana who was sitting on Valour's lap taking the occasional bite from his food before he had a chance to eat it "Strange people" she muttered.

Sitting down at the empty table "Please don't let anyone come close…. Or i might have to punch…. Punch…. Punch them away" she tiredly mumbled while playing with the food she grabbed. It was clear that she didn't wanted to disturbed by anyone.

After all the last thing she would want is to undo all of her hard work, making through the rest of this disaster of day because of some idiot felt like provoking her in every way possible. It was bad enough that the teachers made her wear the silly sailor fuku that she was wearing, which was clearly made out of flammable material. To make matters worse, she was made out to be one of those 'demon' students of all things by these stupid arm bands.

Meanwhile as Kana was about to start teasing Valour, when something caught her attention, a pair of students not to far from her. She saw an 'Angel' Human student belittling another 'Angel' student, an Faunus by the pair of fox ears on top of her head "Excuse me handsome, but i'll be right back" she said to Valour as she gave him a wink.

Soon as Kana slipped out of her spot, letting Valour to continue happily eating his food without interruption. She made her way to the pair of 'Angels', Kana quickly found out that the Human was a girl named Juniper, and she was insulting the fox Faunus named Kit.

A sickening smirk came across her face as she took a hold of a bowl that was half full of a creamy cherry pie, and held it above Junipers head as she was behind her "Oops" Kana mocked 'tripping' over and letting the contents of the bowl fall on top of the Human's head with a splat.

"Argh!" Juniper shrieked as she was splattered with creamy cherry pie. "You buffoon don't you have any sense of balance?!" she was visibly mad at Kana for what she had done.

Kana laughed at the pie covered girl's comment "Well I have plenty of balance with these, unlike that poor excuse of an washboard you have right there" she replied back to Juniper as she pushed her assets together in front of the human girl with her arms, noting the very little existence of a womanly mounds.

"Why you Demon!" Juniper growled as she grabbed a slice of pizza off someone's plate and threw it at Kana who effortlessly dodged it. The slice of pizza had hit another student in the face.

Kana giggled as she took a long baguette from the bread basket, as did Juniper ready to fight. There was silence in the cafeteria until one student had the guts to yell out loud "Fooooood Fight!". Then all hell broke loose, with food flying all over the place.

Valour stood protectively over his trays of food so that nobody would have the nerve to take it and throw it like a weapon. He'd catch flying burgers and pizza's with his mouth and swallow them whole, but he never once left his place.

Scarlett hid herself underneath the table to keep herself safe from the chaos, she clearly did not have the energy to deal with this. She cursed inwardly because that weird bobcat faunus just had to start something with that stupid brat Angel. Granted, Juniper obviously deserved it, but egging her on by calling her flat and starting a food fight was a little unnecessary.

Kana, on the other hand, took absolute pleasure in mocking Juniper. She figured someone had to put her 'bitchness' in her place, and thought it'd will be fun to mock the girl for her lack of assets, the food fight was just a bonus in her opinion. Juniper, however, was completely enraged, not only did that filthy little fox faunus have the nerve to drop something on her shoes, but this little… _Demon_ dared to ruin her hair and call her flat! She needed to pay for her insolence!

"You're going to pay for insulting the heiress of the Arbor family!" she yelled, throwing an apple at the bobcat, who dodged easily.

"Arbor?" Kana asked, tilting her head in confusion. "You're a Arbor? That one family of rich snobs? I didn't think their women would be sooo…. flat~"

Juniper turned completely red when Kana gave a mocking giggle. Apparently that comment finally pushed her over the edge, because the next thing everyone knew, Juniper got out her purse, which began to mecha-shift into a large battle axe.

"I'LL DESTROY YOU!" she screamed.

The bobcat faunus laughed in glee before reaching down and sinking her hand into her own shadow, pulling out a gun. When she brought it up, she pressed a button and it mecha-shift into a large black scythe. People finally stopped throwing food when the blades of the weapons clashed together.

"Yeah! Put that Angel bitch in her place!" one Demon student cheered and all the Demons began to cheer Kana on.

"Teach that Demon respect!" one Angel student yelled.

Valour and Scarlett watched uneasily as Kana and Juniper fought, the faunus getting the upper hand over the human brat. However, the two held their breaths when they noticed the teachers at the door to the cafeteria.

They held neutral expressions before Jacobee finally spoke up. "Nyx, if you will," he said.

At this, Nyx gave a tired sigh as he facepalmed and went over to the brawling girls. Students stopped cheering as they all stepped aside so that the wolverine could get through to them easily. The combat instructor grabbed the hilt of his whip-blade before he brought it out and twirled it around.

Before Kana and Juniper could clash again, their weapons were knocked out of their hands and thrown into the air by a long flying line of blades, which also swept them off their feet. Instead of falling on the ground, they were grabbed by their necks and their weapons landed on the floor in the background.

Nyx gave the two an annoyed glare as he held the guilty duo. "I hope you ladies like solitary confinement," he said as he directed his glare to Kana, "because that's where you're headed if you keep this up."

Kana gave a nervous smile. "I'll behave," she said.

Juniper was equally nervous when Nyx directed his glare at her, but she didn't smile. "Yeah, I will too," she said.

The wolverine then glared at all the students. "Okay, brats, since you all seem to enjoy playing with your food," he started, "every last one of you will clean up this mess." He directed his gaze at Valour and Scarlett. " _Everyone._ " They both gave dejected groans before Nyx continued. "Oh, and thanks to our rising stars, as of tonight, all weapons will be confiscated."

At this, everyone began complaining before Brimstone and Jacobee stepped in.

"You know the rules," Jacobee said seriously. "Fighting outside of combat classes is strictly prohibited. Failure to abide by the rules is dealt with punishment. _All_ of the students will be punished."

"Alright, hand them over immediately," Brimstone instructed before all the students gathered to give them their weapons.

Sienna went and got the weapons off the ground before going over to Nyx. "I got the weapons, Nyx," she said. "You can put them down now."

Nyx gave an annoyed grunt before dropping the two girls. "Be grateful," he said to them. "Because next time this happens, don't think that the headmistress will take this lightly."

With that, the teachers left.

"I suggest you get started if you want this over with sooner rather than later," Brimstone suggested before closing the doors.

Valour had given a sigh as he started to help clean up the mess that everyone had caused, giving the area he was working on with an expert cleaning job. He noted that Kana was cleaning near Juniper and decided to help her out.

He noticed whenever the Human girl was distracted, Kana would shove more stuff in the area for Juniper to clean so she didn't have to. She noticed Valour coming over to her, and with an smiled she looked up to the tall Faunus "Hey big boy, it looks like you got your shirt and jacket messed up a bit?".

Valour noticed that his shirt and Jacket messed up from the food fight, like most of the people in the cafeteria "Hmm it's okay i guess, i have spare set back with my stuff" he replied to the BobCat as he started to help her.

Juniper saw Valour an 'Angel' helping out that disrespectful 'Demon' "Why are you helping this Demon?!" She asked Valour who was about to respond, but Kana had beaten him.

"Duh... He chose too." Kana replied with a sarcastic smirk on her face which made Juniper scrunched up her face.

"Oh wait, I remember who you are" Juniper looked at Valour after looking away from Kana "You're that pig that was eating all that food before the fight…" she said as she noticed a bunch of the male students who was in the same situation as Valour, starting to take off their messy clothes as they had finished their areas.

Juniper smirked "The way your eating, i doubt that you would have a good physique as them" she tried to make the Liger Faunus jealous of other students for his eating habits.

Kana had a sly smile on her face "Oh you would be surprised..." She replied to Juniper as she continued to gather the mess in her area into one pile "you can take off your jacket and shirt, you're dripping with soda" she said with a smile.

Noting that he was Valour nodded as he took his jacket off "Watch and gawk girl" Kana said to Juniper as Valour took off his shirt to reveal his physique to be nothing more than ideal for any male to have.

This had made the male students who saw Valour, looked down to their own body in embarrassment, leaving Juniper gawking at the liger "But, but how?!" she asked clearly not understanding how he was able to eat so much, and yet have the body he has.

While Juniper was gawking at Valour she had pushed the mound of food she had to clean up over to Junipers side giggling as she did so. Placing her broom down she walked over behind Valour pushing him away "Come on tons of fun, let's get out of here before she breaks" Kana laughed as she pushed the liger out of the cafeteria.

After staring at the retreating Faunus pair Juniper turned back to finish her area, and noticed that it was packed with more stuff to clean. Visibly twitching she took in a deep breath "What the Hell!" she yelled out scaring the nearest people to her.

This made one student who carrying a bucket of soapy water to spilled it all, right on the area Scarlett was slowly cleaning. Most of the water that touched her skin evaporated into a cloud of steam however it was still enough to drenched her and cover the area she had just cleaned in that soapy water.

Through those wet locks of hair that covered her face, the student saw those red eyes glaring at him, in fear the student quickly tried to back away but slipped on his backside from the wet floor. He had heard of the rumours at the person in front of him and her enjoyment of burning people alive. He knew that escape was the only option, as he quickly got to his feet and run for the door.

Kana could only laugh as she walked next to the topless Valour, after seeing the reaction of the bratty Juniper "Good job um…" Kana did not know the giant's name.

"Valour Cerulean is my name" Valour replied to the bobcat as he held his dirty jacket and shirt in his left hand.

Kana smiled as she slapped the ligers rear with her hand "I'm Kana Carmine!" she told Valour her name, and he did not jump with the slap to his rear.

"Well you did the right thing to stand up to that girl for her Kana" Valour spoke to Kana who was almost skipping in step to his step, noting how she stood up for the fox Faunus.

Kana looked over to Valour which her face did not seem to change from her smirky smile "Heh she deserved it. It was wrong of her to pick on someone" Kana replied with her smirk widening.

"What is it?" Valour said to her noticing her smile had gotten bigger as she started to rummage through under her jacket.

"Oh i am just happy that i managed to snag this from the washboard princess" Kana cackled with laughter, as she pulled out a bra out from under her jacket "Oh there padded too! dam this would suffocate me!" she added with her laughter as she twirled it around her finger by the strap.

No sooner later there was a shriek from a certain female in the distance, and it came from the cafeteria "How did you do that?" Valour asked the bobcat,clearly interested at how she managed to snag something like that out in the open like that.

"I have a light touch" Kana said first wiggling her fingers with her free hand to Valour "Also i am a girl too, so i know many tricks with these things" she finished as she continued to twirl her prize of the day.

Valour nodded to Kana, what she said had made sense "That makes sense, but aren't we due for the fitness testing tomorrow?" he asked the bobcat who's smile went away and with a frown.

"No fair… We are going to be worked like dogs before the first day ends" Kana said disappointedly to Valour as the bra she was twirling flew off her finger, landing straight into a trash bin.

Valour saw how disappointed Kana was, and decided on something "If you do well in the fitness assessment you can sit on my shoulders" he told her what he would do if she did well.

"How old do you think i am?!" Kana replied shocked at the reward he was giving her if she did well.

Valour chuckled before continuing "Well i assume you would like it since i'll be the one carrying you, but if you don't want too.." Valour was cut short with a slap on his lower back by Kana.

"Deal!" Kana said loudly, the thought of having her own little taxi in school seemed like a fun idea. Although he managed to convince her so easily, made her think about why she would take on the stupid reward in the first place. " _Well he is super tall!"_ She thought as she saw at how tall he really was, and that made her feel small.

Back in the Cafeteria, when Kana and Valour had just left. Juniper was still complaining about how that disgraceful Bobcat made a mockery out of her and how she kept pushing on the junk from around her into the spot Juniper was cleaning. Then to top it all off the Bobcat simply walked away like it wasn't her problem.

She hasn't been this furious in her entire life, to make matters worse the entire room has now uncomfortably warm and humid. She decided to take of her Fuku top and revealed a white tank top she had on underneath, this was when she was greeted by her closest friends. There were three of them however instead having them cheer her up, they stood there is shock plastered across their faces.

Then Juniper noticed all the male 'Demon' students whistling at her, feeling rather confused she ended up looking down. With horror and embarrassment covering her face, she noticed that not only had her white tank top turned completely see through due to the humidity in the room. The bra she was wearing has disappeared, meaning that her so called assets were clearly on display to everyone in the room.

Juniper quickly covered up with her arms as she screamed "I WILL FUCKING KILL THAT BITCH!". Her friends desperately tried to find some cloth that wasn't wet and wouldn't stick to the body in this humidity. She noticed Scarlett who was near the side of the room, on her knees between some tables trying to mop up that spill the student caused from Juniper's outburst.

Every time her skin touched something damp, more steam appeared making the humidity worse. She was muttering to herself about how tired she is and how she seems to getting nowhere with this cleaning. Scarlett could hear footsteps sloshing around on the wet floor, moving closer.

Scarlett decided to call it a night before the person could bother her, however as Scarlett stood up she heard a frightening sound. It's the sound of her skirt catching the edge of the table and ripping as she stood up. She remembered Professor Sienna telling her that she would only get one free uniform and any replacements she would have to pay. Scarlett knew the material alone are rather expensive to replace.

As Juniper walked up to Scarlett to demand that she stop with all the steam stuff, however as she got closer to Scarlett. Scarlett turned around and glared at Juniper "What?" Those red eyes piercing through Juniper's confidence as smoke could be seen escaping from the openings in Scarlett's uniform.

Ripping her uniform made her mad enough at herself that the rest of the uniform started to burn however she quickly calmed down after smelling her own uniform burning. Scarlett quickly left the room with a sigh as she felt her scroll buzz once again, even in an exhausted state her anger still found a way to get the better of herself.

With Scarlett gone, all of Juniper's friends quickly rushed up to her to see if she was alright. They informed her that the person she just meet was in fact the Scarlett Dawn, the fire demon that terrorized the west of Vacuo City. Then proceed to tell her all the rumours about Scarlett, like how she enjoys burning people alive or the fact she is a leader off a deadly gang with her sights set on conquering the academy and converting everyone in her minions.

The rest of the night was rather uneventful, Valour managed to find an good place to sleep and Kana kept close by, constantly prodding the gentle giant with questions about himself. As for the firestarter Scarlett, she was probably the last one to go to sleep. She sent a large portion of the night fixing up her skirt under the glow of an outdoor lamp. She did find a comfortable spot inside with few people around.

* * *

Then came the following morning, the time as around 5:30 in the morning with the sun starting to shine over the horizon. Professor Nyx who was overseeing the fitness portion of the team formation assessment entered the hall with the sleeping first years "WAKE UP…. WAKE UP…. YOUR WASTING DAYLIGHT MAGGOTS" he yells while making a loud racket, forcing everyone up.

Kana was cuddling up against Valour when the giant shot up at Nyx's yelling. She yawned and rubbed her eyes as her ears twitched. "Mmmm…. I don't wanna get up," she whined tiredly.

Valour simply smiled at the sleepy bobcat and pet her head. "You have to if you wanna do well in the fitness assessment," he said.

Kana grumbled under her breath before getting up and stretching.

"All students to the locker rooms to get changed," Sienna called. "We've provided you all with a pair of gym clothes. As instructed by the headmistress herself, all students have a separate rooms for Angels and Demons. However, those locker rooms are also divided for each gender as well. So, ladies and gentleman, if you had any intentions having… Ahem, _fun,_ I'm afraid such activities are to be done in your dorms once you've all been assigned to a team."

The male Demons groaned out in disappointment, having really hoped to get a good look at all the girls. Kana chuckled in amusement. Scarlett had woken up with a foul mood, and she scrunched her face up in disgust about the guys complaining. Is that all they thought about?

"Keep it in your pants, you damn horn balls!" Nyx yelled, scaring everyone. "Unless you wanna lose those balls, I suggest you hurry your asses up and get to changing!"

Everyone took his words seriously as they all scrambled to get to the locker rooms. Scarlett and Kana were quick to go to the Demons locker room while Valour went to the Angels locker room.

"Man, did you see the look on that Angel's face?" one Demon student said as they all received their gym clothes.

"Yeah, what a bitch," another Demon laughed along with her friend.

Scarlett rolled her eyes at them before looking at her gym clothes. It was a red crop top with black shorts. She was starting to wonder what kind of headmistress would provide something so… Shameless. Nevertheless, she shrugged out of her clothes and slipped her gym clothes on. She felt a shirt fall onto her head and she turned to glare at the source, but froze at the sight of Kana. Her gym clothes pretty much clung to her like a second skin, complimenting her perfect figure as she stretched to get ready for the fitness assessment.

Scarlett blushed and felt like sitting in a corner in shame as she stared at the bobcat's body. "Stupid bobcat with those stupid boobs and curves," she mumbled to herself.

Kana's ears twitched and she turned to face the taller girl. "I'm sorry, did you say something?" she asked, eyebrow raised.

Scarlett flinched and blushed in embarrassment at having been heard. "Um, no, I didn't say anything!" she said softly, feeling rather nervous as the bobcat walked towards her. However she just walked right passed her and lean against a locker, looking at a Faunus girl who was struggling to hold her composure. It was like she was mentally stopping from saying anything as Kana smirked while crossed her arms, pushing up her breasts in the process.

The Faunus girl stood 5'6" tall with curves that shaped her body, her bust was a c cup in size. She had long straight jet black hair that reached down to the middle of her back. With a pair of jet black cat ears on top of her head and lavenderish blue coloured eyes that couldn't help checking out every inch of Kana's body and feeling rather annoyed and jealous at her.

Scarlett noticed an name on the locker door of the Bombay Cat Faunus, it said Lavender Wisteria. "Well? Did you say something?... Umm…. Lavender?" Kana smirked while appearing over the locker door to see her name. The way Kana moved made Lavender even more jealous of her body and Kana knew it. It got to the point where Lavender couldn't handle it anymore and stormed off which made Kana laugh.

Meanwhile over in the Angel boys changing room, all the boys seemed to feel slightly uncomfortable at the sight of Valour as he changed. They kinda felt sorry for the poor liger Faunus, but at the same time jealous at his physique. He had a red shirt that was the largest that he was given, but it acted like a compression shirt than it original design. Along with his shirt, Valour's black shorts almost felt like short sport shots for him.

"Guess this has to do…" Valour said as he slammed his locker shut, earning all the students to look at him briefly before getting back to changing.

After changing Valour walked out of the Angels men's changing room, walking past some of the Devil male students. Some of them scowled at the Liger for being an Angel student, and the others for being a Faunus.

"Asshole, thinks he is better than us because he is an Angel" One student mumbled earning a nod or two from other students.

Valour thought he heard something so he turned to look at the source of the noise, and the devil students cowered in fear as the giant looked down at them like they were little ants. Shrugging it off as if it was nothing Valour continued on his way, leaving the students near him stunned.

"Dude be quieter next time! He will crush us like a bug!" one of the students scolded the one that made the comment, clearly not wanting to face the giants wrath that he is yet to show.

Soon enough that all the students had gathered to a meeting point to take their fitness test. "Alright you maggots!" Professor Nyx had greeted the students that all finally assembled in a clearly mix blob of gender.

Kana obviously was standing in front of Valour, as it was not hard to find the giant liger. She had leaned against him like he was a wall, as Professor Nyx explained the fitness test.

"Alright these tests are to indicate to us you levels of fitness" Professor Nyx started his explanation "Pass these tests, you are doing well. If you do not pass these tests…." he paused looking at the students thinking they can escape the academy if they can flunk out of the tests "let's say you will not be able to sleep in until you do" he threatened.

This caused everyone to pay attention quickly to the teacher not wanting to lose out any sleep in opportunities, because that would be the last thing they want taken away from them. THey all looked down at the sections that had been set out for the students.

The area had been set up into hexagon shape with a line down the middle of the area. "All Female students to the left of this line!" Professor Nyx shouted and all the female Demons and Angels moved over the line to the left. "Now you horn balls to the right!" he commanded to the male students, making all the male Demons and Angels moves to the right of the line.

Kana felt Valour move and smirked as he back was to her, she had slapped his rear, earning a couple of whistles from some of the students. She knew that he felt that, even though the giant kept moving to his side of the line.

Once the students had separated into their half Professor Nyx continued on with the explanation of the fitness test "each station is designed to a certain attribute ranging from strength, speed, coordination, agility, reaction, balance and so on" Professor Nyx said first before he clapped his hands "Let's Begin!"

With all the students being split into groups by their genders. Professor Nyx was overseeing the all the boys fitness test while Professor Sienna was overseeing the girls. Between tests the girls would take the opportunity to glance at the boys and the boys would to do the same to the girls. The current test on both sides for the students was the strength test.

The boys were doing weight lifting to test their overall physical strength, while the girls were using the punching machine to test how they applied their strength. Which meant plenty of time to watch the guys. Most of the girls were giggling and gossiping to themselves at the sight in front of them. Since the guys noticed all the girls watching them and they are trying to show off by attempting to lift more weight than they actually can.

Most of the guys were biting of more than they can chew, which was increasing the entertainment value of the girls watching. Until the gentle giant known as Valour managed to silence the girls, and the boys who were watching through his actions for only a moment. When he easily lifted a bar over his head, the bar it self started to bend with so much weight on it.

Everyone was shocked at Valour's display, before the girls focused their attention on the giant's muscles. "Wooow just look at him…." one of the girls said, fanboying at the sight of the giant.

"I know right" another one replied,

"The sight reminds me of that boarish girl I saw while i changed in the change rooms…." another girl laughed, with her friends joining in on commenting about that manly girl who was awkwardly changing in the changeroom.

They were having a good old laugh, and starting gossiping to themselves to a point that it even caught the attention of Kana. She was about to do something about the gossiping girls, until a large crashing sound drowned out everything as it echoed through the area.

On the ground was the punching bag with burn marks all other it, still smoking from the impact. Even Professor Sienna was shocked at what happened, with her student and the machine. Scarlett had overheard everything and was furiously to point of producing smoke from the gym uniform burning away and revealing more skin.

However she managed to channel all that anger, and hate into her punch against the punching machine. The heat travelled through the punching apparatus, causing the equipment itself to overheat and result in the explosion that just happened. After that the smoke stopped, Scarlett had calmed herself down from that punch. Since everyone was too busy looking at the guys, all they could tell was that she had destroyed the machine with a single punch.

Kana couldn't help but whistle, clearly impressed, and gave a grin. ' _Looks like I won't be punching anything!'_

Professor Nyx sighed as he facepalmed. "Alright, since the girls equipment is busted, we'll move on to the next course until the punching machine is fixed," he informed. "The next course is about your speed, which the headmistress had decided to make more interesting."

"Alright, everyone to the side," Professor Sienna instructed. "Girls on the left, boys on the right."

Everyone did as they were told and each gender stood on their assigned side.

"Now, Headmistress Basil was able to convince the military back up in Atlas to allow us to borrow their best combat drones," Nyx explained. "To test your speed… Each one of you will be required to dodge their attacks."

Nyx whistled and the large doors opened to reveal six large combat drones. One of their hands was a giant machine gun while the other hand was a blade. The students cowered a bit in fear as the drones stomped their way into the gym. Sienna got a little worried at the amused smirk Nyx gave.

"Now, any volunteers to demonstrate their speed?" he asked, looking at the scared students, save for one.

Thinking it would be fun, Kana skipped her way over to the robots with a carefree smile. Sienna held the stopwatch in her hand as the bobcat observed the drones with a curious expression as they circled around her. "Alright, begin!" Nyx yelled as the rabbit beside him started the watch.

At this signal, one of the drones swung its sword arm, but the bobcat swiftly leaned back to have her hands touch the ground and holding herself up, causing the drone to slice the one behind her in half from the midriff. Kana then lifted her legs up mid-air and then used her strength to push off the ground and leap up into the air to land on the drone on her right.

The one her left raised it's gun arm to and started shooting, only for her to leap off and have the drone she sat on get shot down instead. She did a few flips in the air before grabbing hold of the sword arm on the drone in the right corner of the circle, the drone next to it thrusting its own sword to her, only for her to dodge and it stabbed the other one.

The students watched in awe at how fast and flexible Kana was, and the guys started whispering to themselves.

"God, look at that body," one of the Demons said.

"Man, I wonder how she works it in the sheets," another said.

"What I wouldn't give to have a piece of that," another said.

Soon, all the drones were destroyed and Sienna stopped the watch to see it took twenty seconds for Kana to show her speed. Nyx grunted as he looked at the time.

"Well done, Carmine, perfect twenty seconds" he told the bobcat, who was on her hands with her legs in the air in a perfect split position.

Kana grinned up at Nyx with a smile. "Thank you~" she sang.

A lot of the female students were very intimidated by the bobcats flexibility. Scarlett herself found it a little intimidating, for it should be impossible for Kana's figure to be that flexible.

"Alright who's next?" Nyx asked.

They continued with the speed test as more drones came in. Though they were able to complete it, not a lot of them ever came close to beating Kana's score. When Valour was finished with twenty-five seconds on his time, the bobcat leaped up and sat on his shoulders.

"Prize time!" she yelled.

The giant liger stumbled a bit when she latched onto his shoulders, but he smiled up at her. "Um, sorry, but we're not close to done yet," he teased.

"Don't care! I wanna sit here!" Kana whined.

"After the fitness test is over, then you can sit my shoulders," he chuckled.

She pouted childishly before reluctantly slipping off of his shoulder, crossing her arms over her chest. "Meanie…"

"Hey, now, a deal is a deal," Valour chuckled before reaching out to pat her head.

The other students had looked at the display that Kana showed to Valour earning mixed responses from them all. "Lucky ass!" one male student said first.

"He deserves better than that harlot" A female student had spoke second, earning more mumbles from students.

Meanwhile Valour managed to pat Kana's head gently with his hand, giving the bobcat's ear a rub as he did. He had earned the response that he was hoping for from Kana, who smiled as she pushed her head into his hand. "You're still a meanie" Kana said as she pulled away from his hand.

"Ok ok quiet down you maggots... Anymore of that and no one will be getting any rest tonight" Professor Nyx said in a loud booming voice which made everyone groan in response. "Much better... Now…. next up Tyrian Ra..ve…." Nyx called out only to be interrupted by a man who casually walked in front of the combat drones.

He only stood 5'4" tall with an lean yet toned build, he has medium length shaggy brown hair that is covered by dark blue bandana on his forehead. Which holds the majority of his messy hair, there are a few strands that slightly obstruct the view of his purple eyes. He had a rather nonchalant expression on his face as the six combat drones activated.

Within a few seconds, all the combat drones were actively trying to hit the boy in front of them, they attacked in patterns and waves like the difficulty setting on the drones was turned up. Tyrian was casually avoiding them with ease until the drones started to read his movements, they were using pincer style tactics on the boy which made Professor Nyx nervously check the settings on the scroll controlling the drones in his hands.

With Nyx's attention completely on the scroll, he was rushing through the options until he heard a scream from one of the girls from the angel group. Nyx looked up at the right time to see the horror unfold. Tyrian had managed to slip and tumble on the perfectly flat ground, narrowly avoiding one of the drones stabs. The blade that missed Tyrian sent straight through another drone behind him.

That drone exploded, sending shards and shrapnel into the area with other four drones. Those shards and shrapnel pieces managed to lodge themselves in awkward places. One of the drones had a shard piece lodge itself into the leg joints and cause it to break as it took a step forward. Sending it spiralling towards another drone, destroying that one in the process.

Another one manage to suck up the smaller shrapnel shards through its intake vents, causing a lot of internal damage as the shards passed through it causing it to malfunction and crash into the last drone that is standing before exploding. The last drone fell and impaled itself on another wrecked drone while stabbing the first drone.

Professor Nyx's eye twitched in rage as he saw all six drones completely totalled in front of him as he threw the scroll in his hands right into the ground. First it was the punching machine and now the drones, all Nyx could think about was the amount of lien that was used to purchase all this equipment.

Professor Sienna softly chuckled, then sighed at Professor Nyx's actions. "Ok everyone let's take a step away from the technology for a while and test your overall speed with an simple 100m sprint" She said with a kind voice that made everyone ignore the angry Nyx who was grumbling to himself while trying to find any salvageable components among the wreckage.

Professor Sienna randomly called out two names from the list on her scroll. One the people that was called out for the first ones to complete the speed test was an 6'3" tall human male with a lean body and compact muscles just like a swimmer. He had long black hair that went down to his neck in a messy yet natural state. He could barely keep his dark green eyes open as he gave a big yawn.

His name was Midori Jin, both the professor and the person who was about to race him looked disappointed at Midori lazily standing at the starting line constantly yawning. "Mr Jin... just to remind you that, if you don't take this seriously…. You won't be doing anything else but these tests, last year the testing phase didn't end until following afternoon" Sienna calmly said.

Hearing those words made Midori's eye open wide "t-th-that…. Means i won't be able to nap…." he mumbled as he saw that evil yet professional expression on the professor's face that made his shiver, he crouched down into an sprinter's starting position.

"Ok…. 3…. 2…. 1….GO!" Sienna called out while firing an starter's gun. Soon as Midori heard the gun, he was off like a flash and before he knew, he had already crossed the finish line. Setting a record time that clearly broke the previously time. With a smirk on his face, knowing that he just saved his precious nap time. He walked over to a spot where he could partake in the napping that he enjoyed doing while Sienna regathered everyone's attention to continue the speed tests.

Lavender was up next, her nerves were a little shaken as she felt the jealousy coarse through her from the sight of Midori's surprisingly speed. "Ok I got this" she said to herself while mentally preparing herself for the sprint and not paying any attention to the other female that she is racing.

With the sound of the starting gun echoing throughout, Lavender took off quickly and pushed her body to its limits, she never saw the person she was racing in her peripheral vision. As she crossed the finish line and set a good time that would definitely make her pass this test. Lavender was feeling rather good about it until an echo of surprise, shock and wonder came from the rest of the students undergoing these tests.

Lavender quickly looked around and saw the source of all this fuss, she was speechless at the sight of it. What she saw was a human female standing 5'9" with a voluptuous figure, milky skin, heavenly curves and what appeared to be F cup breasts. She also had long flowing red hair, blue eyes and a mole on her right cheek. Just like that cursed Bobcat Faunus, the gym clothes complimenting her figure perfectly, Her name was Annalise Amaranth.

To make matters worse, Annalise was cooling herself off by pouring a bottle of water over her head. Not even caring about the water that was soaking her clothes, making them cling even more her body. With a flick of her wet hair in a rather seductive manner, she could hear and see the jealousy coming from most of the girls as she giggled at the sight of most guys fainting.

Professor Sienna just sighed, the rest of the day went like this. Random events kept occurring which either destroyed the testing equipment or distracted all involved or both. With most of the equipment now in ruins, there was only one test remaining that they could still do. A simple accuracy test, the device looked like a standard whack-a-mole game you could find at the local arcade.

This day that taken a tole on the Professors, as Sienna scrolls through the list. "Okay…. Demeter Teresa Appleby…. You're first" she called out as a 5'10" human girl appeared from the crowd. She had long dirty blonde hair done up in twin braids, hazel coloured eyes and a heart-shaped face with a button freckled nose. Demeter had a big grin on her face as she picked up the mallet, waiting for the Professor to start the trial and wanting to set a good example.

As Sienna shouts the word 'go' Demeter tries to hit the moles that pop up, however the machine wasn't set to an normal arcade speed. With every mess they could hear Demeter curse a little, then her cheer with every hit. The gap between cheers got smaller and smaller as Demeter got into a rhythm.

She got to the point where she was keeping up with the ridiculous fast pace of the machine, scoring hits after hits until the time was almost up. She put everything into the last strike hoping to beat the timer. As Demeter connected with the final mole, there was enough force applied to send the mole through the base of the machine effectively breaking it in the process.

Both Professor Nyx and Sienna looked at each after and then at the wreckage of the last remaining machine they had and sighed. It was a long day so they decided to skip right to the most important part of that day. "Okay students line up like we asked before we started today" Professor Nyx spoke out to all the students.

The gender division took place once again, as the students awaited in front of both Professor Sienna and Nyx "Alright behind us is a screen that will display how each student had went in the fitness test" Professor Sienna said first explaining what was the screen behind them does.

"If any student scores above 60 points out of 100, you are safe from the extra physical training" Professor Nyx said first eyeing off the students "And if you scored below that score, be prepared for early morning physical training sessions that will leave you in pain!" he added last sending chills down students spines.

Once Professor Nyx had finished his words, both he and Professor Sienna left the small arena, with the screen turning on showing the list of the students results. "phew … I passed at least" Scarlett said with relief as she noticed her clothes that were revealing more skin than she liked. "Argh!" Scarlett almost screamed as she ran off to get changed again to cover up.

Valour was looking through the results, and he had noticed that Kana had passed earning a smile. He then tried to look for his results when a certain person had landed onto his shoulders with her legs going around his leg, so he was carrying the person.

"I have earned my prize!" Kana cheered as she held the top of Valours head "Also you had passed too Val!" she had added.

Valour smiled more and pat Kana's right leg with his hand "Good, good, you have earned it" he said as he started to walk away from the crowd of students.

Kana smirked as she looked at the other students looking at their scores "Let's go for a shower!" she said to Valour as he was walking to the change rooms.

"That means you'll have to hop off" Valour replied to Kana who had refused to jump off his shoulders initially.

"I don't want too" Kana complained first, before looking down at Valour to see his reaction this next thing she was about to say "Let's take one together!" she said next earning Valour to take an extra step.

"I don't think that would be a good idea" Valour said sheepishly as he stood outside the changerooms of both genders.

Kana bounced up and down lightly on Valours shoulders, before climbing down from him "Awww okay" she said as she started to walk to the girls change room, before turning around to him "We might when we are in are dorms~" she teased Valour with a laugh before walking into the change room.

Valour had a slight tinge of red on his face as he walked into the change room that he had been before, going for a shower and changing into his school clothes.

* * *

A couple of hours later in the great hall where the Professors and Headmistress all stood with Headmistress Basil holding a clipboard in her hands "Now my little Angels and Demons, i have been given information about you all, and with the addition of sme recent tests and other such material" Headmistress Basil said with a cliff hanging tone in her voice, making students gaze upon her before she continued her speech" i have come to my conclusion of your partners that you will be paired with for you entire duration here in my academy"

This had made slight murmurs in the crowd of students as they, wondered who they will be paired up with "Now when i call your name up will you kinda stand on the stage to my right with Professor Sienna and Nyx, i will also form your team that you will be assigned to as well" Headmistress Basil included this instruction to her students.

"Kana Carmine" Headmistress Basil spoke the first name of the list, making Kana to slide off Valours right shoulder landing light as a feather. She had almost skipped her way to the stage walking past Headmistress Basil earning a stare from her to the bobcat at how well she was taking this whole school life, as she stood casually near Sienna.

"Valour Cerulean" Headmistress Basil called second on her list, giving the gentle giant the cue to walk up onto the stage standing next to Kana. The Bobcat gave the Liger a cheeky tap with her elbow against him.

"The two of you will be partners for your duration in this Academy" Headmistress Basil announced not only to the two Faunus, but to the rest of the students. This had caused many people to whisper among themselves, as they saw an Angel and a Demon student being paired together. "The next pair to join you are" she paused for dramatic suspense.

"Scarlett Dawn," she said casually. Scarlett gulped and walked up to stand beside the other two. "Annalise Amaranth." Annalise swayed her hips and all of the male students couldn't help but stare her pale and sexy legs. She gave them a flirtatious wink before standing next to Scarlett, who felt a tad bit intimidated. "The four of you have done such a splendid job in the fitness test. From this point on, you will be known as team CASK, lead by Mr. Cerulean himself!"

Valour was surprised by the news of him being the leader of the team. People started whispering among themselves about two angels and two demons being on the same team.

"Please go stand beside Professor Jacobee while I continue with the others," Basil instructed before the four walked to go stand beside Jacobee. "Now for the next team… Midori Jin." Midori had dozed off a bit after team CASK was announced, but as soon as the headmistress said his name in a very intimidating manner, he woke up immediately and rushed up to stand next to Sienna. Basil gave an amused smirk before continuing. "Demeter Theresa Appleby."

Demeter walked up on stage and stood next to Midori. "You two will be partners for the duration of your stay in the Academy," she informed before continuing. "Tyrian," she called. Tyrian was a tad bit surprised that the headmistress didn't say his surname, but he was grateful at the same time. He walked up to stand beside the other two as she continued. "Lavender Wisteria." Lavender didn't hesitate to come up and stand beside the shorter male.

"Like team CASK, the four of you have done an excellent job on the fitness exams! Henceforth, you shall now be known as team MTAL (metal), lead by Mr. Jin!"

Demeter had to hide her fuming expression when she didn't get picked as leader of the team. Midori himself was quite surprised by this decision, but he didn't question it since it was Basil's decision.

Said headmistress simply smiled to herself as she looked at the two teams. ' _This is going to be interesting~'_


	3. Chapter Two: The First Day

Hello again!

Long time no speak to you all! Hope you all have had a great Christmas, and a Happy New Year~!.

Here is the next chapter that we have been chipping away at for the past couple of months. Let's say we have been busy with holiday, and work ect... Although I do hope you enjoy this new chapter.

Like always, we are happy for anyone who wants jump on the forum to chat, and see what else is happening!

* * *

 **Chapter Two:**

 **The First Day**

New teams were formed, new partners were made, and the end of the boring speech of the Headmistress was made. All the students were filling out of the grand hall in their newly formed teams, receiving a brand new scroll for each student to use.

As soon as the students powered their devices on they had received a message, of where their dorm room would be located. The newly formed teams wandered off into different directions, presumedly to their new dorm rooms.

Team CASK had been stopped at the door by the Headmistress herself "Now I know that you are eager to get everything sorted in your dorm as soon as possible, but" The Headmistress paused causing the team to look at her intently at what she was about to say.

Her eyes wandered to the giant liger Faunus "Due to an oversight we are currently making 'adjustments' to your dorm to give adequate space to you all" She added trying not to make it sound that Valour was too big for the room, or that the room is too small for him.

"Does that mean we are to sleep in the hall again tonight?" Valour asked the Headmistress the critical question that the rest of his team wanted to know.

The Headmistress with a smile shook her head before her reply "No no, Mr Cerulean, your team can stay in one of the spare dorms on hand for the night. I have made sure that your team's dorm room will be ready by tomorrow" she said with a smile as she looked up at the ligers face ever being short like the rest of his team to him.

Giving a nod Valour turned to his team "Let's go and rest up, we all deserve it" he said earning a smile from Scarlett, she could use a shower after all that has happened during the day. Annalise did the same as the pair started to walk away from the door using their scrolls the door using their scrolls to guide them.

Kana gracefully jumped into the air and landed on Valours shoulders, with her legs resting on his chest "Okay! To the dorm!" Kana said playfully as Valour only could sigh as he started to walk catching up to his other teammates.

Meanwhile, The Headmistress smiled as she looked at the retreating team of CASK "Hmmm…" She thought as before Nyx had come to her "Basil what are you thinking about?" he asked her.

The Headmistress could only have a train of thought that gave her an unusual smile "Oh nothing at all, shall we get ourselves ready for classes tomorrow?" she said as she walked up to him.

Nyx being blunt looked past her to see Kana riding on top of Valours shoulders and sighed "Basil I know that you are short and all… but he is a stud..ow!" Nyx could only yelp in pain as struck in the back by her hand.

"Oh Nyx, what did you think I was going to do?" 'smack' another hit to professors back "I was thinking of how well their partnership is good enough already that, the tall liger would let the bobcat to be carried like that, and it was being so fun!" Basil added as another 'Smack' was delivered sending the professor to the floor comically, as she walked away from him.

Meanwhile, team CASK had made it to the door of their temporary dorm room. Annalise looked at the others before swiping her scroll over the lock of the room, with the tiny light turning green before she presses down on the door handle opening the door forwards.

One by one everyone filled in beside Valour who slightly lowered his head not to hit the door frame, and Kana who leaned back down as Valour held onto her ankles so she would not fall face first onto the floor. "Well, the room was in good condition but…" Annalise turned to see Valour who looked like he was a little bit cramped. As he shuffled he was to the nearest bed to let Kana 'flop' down onto it for a soft landing.

"Maybe this was the Headmistress was talking about?" Scarlett spoke up first seeing Valour moving or shuffling his way to the end of the room to take a seat on the bed next to the wall.

"Sorry…" Valour automatically apologised as if was second nature to himself. For him being that tall and size he must have gone through few awkward situations.

Annalise shook her head "No need to apologise for anything Valour; it's not your fault that the staff here didn't think a student would be tall as you" she said to the liger to make him feel better.

Kana had an idea sprung into her mind "If you worried about space for tonight, don't worry Val I got you covered!" she said as she rolled off her bed that was next to the one that valour was sitting on. She then pushed the bed over to the point it was right up against his, before rolling back onto the bed. "There I don't mind being close to you to free up space. Problem solved!" she proclaimed earning a sigh from Annalise.

"That is a good plan, for if it's only for tonight…" Annalise replied as she turned to Scarlett "Guess we could do the same?" she asked her partner who quickly shook her head and held her arms visibly not comfortable for that idea "We can work something out then" she said before looking through her bag and pulled out another smaller one, a towel, and a spare change of clothes.

Kana looked at Annalise "Taking a shower are you Anna?" she asked her before getting a look back at what the bobcat had called her.

"Call me Annalise please, and yes I am going for a shower, I need to freshen myself up after all that we had gone through today," she said as she opened a door on the opposite side of the room leading to the bathroom. "No peeking girls.." She said as she closed the door.

Kana had heard what she said and thought of the witty response "We can't peek, but about Valour huh?" she said thinking she would call Valour a girl.

The door to the bathroom cracked open ajar, and a slender arm appeared through it "Oh he can join me if he wants to" Annalise replied with her exposed hand pointing to the Liger before slipping her hand back into the bathroom before closing the door.

Scarlett was visibly blushing at what her partner meant by that before she tried to control herself from overheating. Valour had nothing to say to it thinking of it as a joke, made on him. Kana had put an arm in front of Valour as to say 'no'. "Oh aren't you a smart one!" Kana laughed.

Scarlett had kept to herself as she claimed her bed for the night. She tried not to react to the comments that were said.

It was a while before Annalise had finished her shower, and returned to the bedroom with steam flowing out of the bathroom. She was dressed in her out of school clothes, drying the last bit of her hair with her towel "Bathrooms free, the shower is to die for" She said out to the rest of her team to which Scarlett jumped to her feet with her stuff, and made her way quickly into the bathroom.

"Guess the shower did you wonders?" Valour started the conversation with Annalise as he was stretching his arms out above himself.

Annalise held a smile as she noticed Kana laying down on her bed, with her legs kicking in the air aimlessly "It was good, but I am surprised that you did not jump up to my offer?" she replied back to the liger, trying to see his response.

The liger blinked at this. "Oh…. you were serious?" he asked. "I thought it was just a joke…"

"Yeah, and besides, we're going to be taking one together!" the bobcat declared, springing up to wrap her arms around Valour's neck from behind with a smile. He blinked as he tried to process what his partner just said before she hopped up and went over to their teammate.

"Wow, you're a cup bigger than me," Kana said, staring at Annalise's chest. "Are they fake?"

If it were any other girl, they probably would've been offended. However, Annalise only grinned. "Feel them and find out~," she said.

The bobcat looked up at the human girl before reaching out and squeezing her chest. "Holy shit! They are real!" she yelled.

"Told you," the redhead chuckled.

As soon as Annalise had said that, Scarlett had emerged from the shower in her out of school clothes with a satisfied sigh. When she looked to call out to the next person to let them shower, she froze, and her face turned fifty shades of red at the sight of the bobcat fondling her partner's breasts.

"Letti! Come over and feel her melons! They're so soft!" Kana called, looking at the blushing girl.

At this, Scarlett rapidly shook her head, far too embarrassed to form proper words. She glanced at Valour, who was also a bit of a blushing mess at the display. Their blushes got darker as Annalise began to fondle Kana's breasts in return.

"Oh, my~," she said, impressed. "Yours is very soft as well~."

"Ah! That tickles!" Kana laughed.

All the other two could do was stand there until Scarlett just crawled into bed and covered up. Valour was going to do the same before he thought he heard his name be called out. He turned his attention to the two other girls. "Huh?"

"We said, who has the better assets?" Kana asked again. "Me or Anna?"

Valour blinked rapidly. "Um… Why are you asking me?" he asked nervously.

"Because we need someone to be the judge," Annalise said casually. "All you have to do is come feel us and see whose is best~."

Both Scarlett and Valour gaped at how shameless Annalise said it, both shocked at how their partners could act so casually about the whole issue. They were fondling each other for crying out loud! Valour had turned to the blonde for help, but Scarlett just dove back under the covers for safety. The liger couldn't help but feel betrayed by the fact that she had left him to deal with the other two alone. He struggled to form words as the mentioned two waited expectantly for his response.

"Um… Uh, well,... I-I'm not sure how to, um,..." His struggle was real, and it gave the demon and angel females a devious idea as they smirked towards each other.

"Okay, so if you won't feel us," Kana started as she made her way to sit in front of Valour, "then maybe you can tell us who can ride you more~."

Valour got confused, as he assumed that Kana was talking about riding his shoulders. However, when the bobcat pressed her chest firmly against his and sat on his lap, he started to choke on air as he finally realised what she had meant. Scarlett, too, choked on air from underneath the safety of the blankets and her blush seemed to turn darker.

Annalise was quick to get on the bed and press herself against Valour from behind with a seductive grin. "Or perhaps who can give your body all the love it needs~?" she purred.

"How about who can mark you~?"

"Perhaps maybe a good massage~? Especially the front~."

"Ooh, what about washing your back~?"

"I can assure you that I can scrub very well~."

Hearing those two talk about who can pleasure Valour the most made Scarlett's face burn more and more, pretty much to the point of steam coming off of her brightly lit face. She could smell the smoke on the blanket, and she realised that her embarrassment was starting to burn the sheets. So, with a quick wit, she hopped off of her bed and dashed out of the room and into the hallway heading towards the balcony without the others noticing. She fanned her face as she tried to calm her racing heart.

"What is wrong with those two!?" she yelled as she reached the balcony, with her voice echoing throughout as she fell to her knees. Resting her red hot face against cold steel railing, the sensation was incredible. Time saw just to pass by quickly as she gazed up at the night sky. A slight breeze moved through the academy ground carrying the giggles of a particular couple of girls which made Scarlett let out a heavy sigh.

"Wow…. that was a big one…. Are…. you…. Alright?" A voice appeared from behind her.

Scarlett turns to see Lavender standing there with a concerned look on her face as she could see that smoke was still appearing from her flushed face.

"You don't look good…. Oh, I'm Lavender by the way" Lavender quickly rushed over to check on her, resting her on on Scarlett's forehead only to quickly remove it second later as an intense burning pain engulfed her hand "ouch…. Wha…. you're burning hot…. Are you sure your alright?"

Scarlett sighs as she lifts herself up with the aid of the railing, "I'm fine…. Really…." She turns to look out over the balcony and feel the wind on her face. "Scarlett," she said while enjoying the cool breeze.

Hearing her name Lavender calms down, then walks over and leans against the railing next to Scarlett. The coldness of the night's breeze made her shiver, looking over to Scarlett who didn't seem to be affected by the cold. "Geez…. How are you not cold?"

"I've never really been bothered by the temperature…. Cold…. Hot…." Scarlett casually said while gazing up at the sky. Lavender moved slightly closer to Scarlett and felt a bit warmer as the two girls started to get to know one another. As the night went on, they learnt that they both grew up in an orphanage. They talked so much that they lost track of night until one of them started to yawn.

Calling it a night both Scarlett and Lavender headed off to their respective dorms. As Scarlett reached her dorm, she couldn't hear any giggles or cries from those two shameless girls. Letting out a small sigh of relief, she quietly opened the door and dived into the remaining bed that wasn't mashed together like the rest.

Soon as Scarlett's head hit the pillow, she fell straight asleep, only to be woken with the light illuminating the room from the morning sun. She awoke with a yawn, feeling refreshed from the chaos that occurs the night prior to a decent night of sleep. With a slight stumble from kicking something on the floor, Scarlett managed to get to her feet and make it halfway to the bathroom while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

As her vision cleared, her face went bright red at the sight of the room itself. Scattered across the floor were clothes belonging to Kana and Annalise. On top of the three beds that were tied to together was Valour who cocooned himself with his blankets as both Kana and Annalise lazily sprawled out the beds with some part of themselves on top of Valour.

However what made Scarlett react the way she did was the fact both Kana and Annalise had a lack of clothing on, they were both in their underwear. If Valour woke up, he would be able to see everything, that thought alone made Scarlett feel extremely embarrassed to the point she snapped. "HAVE YOU NO SHAME!" she yelled and swung her arm only have to it accidentally collided and pierced the plasterboard walls.

The pain that rushed through her arm, quickly calmed her down realising what she had done. Scarlett gently removed her hand from the hole she made, not wanting to make the whole worse. She quickly grabbed her bag and rushed to the bathroom to prepare for the day. She knew it was going to be a rough day because despite the day only starting she already had already lost her temper.

From the racket that Scarlett caused, Kana slowly opened her eyes "what that was?" she wondered with a groggy voice. "Where did Letti go? Kana said while noticing the gentle giants sleeping face; she smiled at the sight as she adjusted her position so that she was now straddling the giant.

Kana couldn't help but poke the giant's sleeping face until she felt some hands wrap around her waist. "It seems our little competition is still on" Annalise whispered in her ear with a cheeky grin. "Ummm…. Kana? Is it getting hot in here?" she wonders noticing the elevated temperature of the room.

Kana just giggled until she felt the sudden heatwave coming from the bathroom door. She also noticed that Scarlett's scroll was buzzing like crazy, the stood Scarlett with steam pouring out of every opening in her clothes. "HAVE YOU NO SHAME!" she yelled.

Meanwhile, with team MTAL, Demeter's eye twitched at the sight of their team's so-called leader just sleeping away when they all needed to get ready for class. Her, Tyrian and Lavender were already done, but Midori was nowhere near prepared for the day's events, and that just pissed her off.

"What in Sam's blazes are you doing!?" she yelled. "You should already be dressed by now, yet you're still asleep while we're the only ones who are ready!"

Midori opened one eye to look at Demeter before closing it again. "God, which part of Vacuo are you from?" he mumbled. "Did that place shove a stick up your ass? Or were you born with it?"

The freckled girl turned red in anger that. "What did you just say to me, boy!?" she demanded. "My god, how the hell is you even the leader of our team!? I should be the leader! I have way more potential and experience for it than a stupid lazy-ass like you!"

At this, team MTAL's leader finally opened his eyes and glared at her. "God damn, you're probably the most annoying human being I've ever met in my life," he grumbled as he finally sat up. "If I get dressed, will you shut up?"

Demeter growled at him before turning away. "Fine! Stay in bed! But don't blame me when the professors harp your ass for being late!" she said before storming out of the room.

Tyrian and Lavender blinked. "Wow, she needs to learn to chill out," the youngest member said, earning a nod from the cat aunus. They jumped when they heard a shut and a door slam. "Speaking of chill…"

The two peeked out to see a blushing Scarlett walk out with her teammates behind her. Both Kana and Annalise were holding Valour's arms against their assets with innocent grins, the poor liger blushing madly at this display.

Lavender couldn't help but scowl in jealousy at the two. Tyrian just ignored it and took to waving at the other team. "Morning!" he greeted.

Valour looked over to Tyrian who greeted his team "Morning" He greeted back to him "Did you all rest well?" he asked Tyrian.

The Human male blinked quickly, before answering Valour with a smile "Oh we slept well, unlike are leader who is still in bed we are ready and raring to go" Tyrian replied before smirking at the sight of Kana and Annalise holding onto the liger's arms.

"Seems like someone must have slept well" Lavender bitterly said as she still eyed off the two girls clinging to Valour.

Valour could only nervously chuckle as Kana looked over to Tyrian and Lavender "Oh we slept well" Kana motioned to herself and Annalise with her right hand.

"We could not help our little bitty Liger here though" Annalise giggled her response as well "We were guessing what type of Faunus his parents are. So far we know his mother is a liger as well, so we are guessing what his father was~" telling them one of the many things that they did last night.

"Let's say that the conversation got heated up~" Kana giggled as she noticed the ligers face blushing.

Lavender was about to snark back a comment when Demeter strode past Lavender and Tyrian stopping in front of team CASK "Okay girls, how about to let go of his arms before they turn blue. I am pretty sure he will need them for combat class later" she said to Kana and Annalise who surprisingly did what she said.

"Well, he might them for somethings else later~" Kana teased as she walked past the liger giving his ass a slap "Whelp you have leadership classes so I'll go on and find Letti!" she said to Valour.

Slap

Another slap to his ass from the opposite side from the last one, and this time from Annalise who strolled past him giggling "See you after your classes~" Annalise said as she walks with Kana to their first class.

"Geez, those two are going to be a pain to your leadership training, plus they'll be late for their classes," Demeter said to Valour who looked down at the Human girl.

"Um, wouldn't you be late too if you keep talking to me?" Valour asked Demeter who was speaking to him.

Demeter had stopped her train of thought before realising he was right "Oh Shiiiit! Let's go!" Demeter said to Lavender and Tyrian as the three made haste to their first class with Valour walking gingerly to his leadership class.

Not even past five minutes of when classes started that Midori, the leader of team MTAL was sleeping in class. Valour was seated next to the sleeping leader, as the Headmistress was the one to lecture the leadership course. During lectures the Headmistress is referred to as Professor Basil, to keep in line with other professors of the school.

"As team leaders, you are responsible for the well being and safety of your teammates, and" Headmistress Basil lectured as she wrote on the blackboard with smooth strokes with the white chalk. She continued to teach when she could hear a slight soft snore before proceeding with her words.

"It is also important to take notes, and study extra hard as a team leader" Headmistress Basil continued as she heard the snore again. Taking the blackboard eraser in her left hand, she wiped a portion of the blackboard from earlier on in the lecture "And it is a class that you. Can. Not. Sleep in!" she yelled throwing the blackboard eraser like a baseball pitcher as hard as she could.

The eraser rocketed through the air like a speeding bullet, making its mark on Midori's forehead sending the poor boy off his seat. The eraser ricocheted of the boys head up into the air, arcing back down into the waiting hand of Headmistress Basil "Mr Jin, please do not sleep in my class again" She made her point clear to the young leader as he climbed back into his seat.

Midori's forehead had a distinct look of an eraser from the blackboard on his head, making Valour look at Headmistress Basil like she was some demon. "Now back to class" She smiled innocently at Valour before going back to the blackboard.

In another class where the rest of Team MTAL and CASK where listening to Professor Nyx lecture a poor demon student in his already failing ways. "Now I don't know why you would make such a racket at an early hour, but shall not happen again."

During the class Demeter was taking notes down, as fast the professor could speak them. She was apparently trying to show the teacher her worth to be a team leader. Lavender looked at the other students to see their attention elsewhere than the professor's lecture, that is until Annalise raised a hand.

"Yes, Miss Amaranth?" Professor Nyx stopped to answer the Human girl's question. It would be a typical thing as his lectures are about the Human, and Faunus biology.

"Faunus have only one trait of their animal heritage, but do get similarities to another via their Human body parts?" Annalise asked a question to the professor.

Professor Nyx thought for a moment before answering the young woman's question "The Faunus can only have one animal trait, this could be the dominant gene from the parental couple or completely at random" Explained at first "But there have been studies that have proven, even the cases are somewhat little, of Faunus having similarities to other traits with their Human parts" Professor Nyx Answered back.

"Some of these cases are just commonly known as for the shape of their eyes, their body builds and type, and so on. Nothing that stands out from like those from Humans" Nyx answered the final before continuing on with his lecture.

"Why did you ask that?" Tyrian enquired quietly to Annalise as to not disturb Professor Nyx's lecture.

Annalise let a soft giggle escape from her as she heard Tyrians question "For personal knowledge~" she said as she earned a smirk of approval from Kana.

Tyrian is just shaking his head at the reaction of the girls, from what he saw in the morning he could tell whatever they had planned would most likely involve the gentle giant "Poor guy" he said under his breath which still caught the attention on the girl next to him.

"What was that?" Annalise said with a cheeky grin as she flicked her hair over a shoulder.

"Ummm… it's no...nothing" Tyrian felt himself choke a bit while under her gaze which made her smile some more, potentially finding a new play toy.

Back in the leadership class, Valour felt like that something had been lifted off his shoulders. After experiencing that sensation, Valour let out a sigh of relief which was louder than expected "Is there something wrong Mr Cerulean?" Headmistress Basil asked stopping the class.

"Ah no, headmi….I'm mean Professor" Valour sheepishly replied as another eraser flew past him, this one was faster than before. It hit Jin in the same spot with enough force to send him flying off his chair and into the wall behind him.

As the eraser ricocheted around the classroom below landing back into Headmistress Basil's open hand "that's good to hear, if you do have any questions. Don't be afraid to ask…. And Mr Jin what did I say about sleeping in class?" she added with that innocent tone.

The rest of morning went rather smoothly except for the fact Valour kept experiencing these random sensations like someone was plotting something nefarious for him. Now all the first year students were making their way down to the change rooms to get ready for combat class. "Wow, Midori what happened to you?" Tyrian casually said as they walked.

Valour couldn't help but smile while Kana and Annalise who were clinging to the gentle giant struggled to hold in their laughter at the eraser shaped welt on Midori's forehead. Midori just grumbled in response as he yawned. Lavender looked at him with a worried look as she heard the two girls snicker at the injury. She felt her jealousy raise when she saw some continuously rub their assets against Valours body.

She wanted to yell at them when someone caught her attention; it was Scarlett walking further up ahead. Lavender run up to meet her which surprised Scarlett. Kana noticed that Lavender had run off, she couldn't help but smile at that girl's reaction whenever Annalise or herself are around. However, Kana recognised who she was running to "Letti!... Hey Letti!" she called out.

Hearing Kana's voice made Scarlett sigh as the memories of what she saw in the morning rushed in. Making her cheeks turn red which Lavender notice "are you feeling alright Scarlett?" she said as she looked into Scarlett's eyes.

"I'm fine…. Really" Scarlett sheepishly replied.

From the whole ordeal of being ignored by Scarlett, Kana pouted as her grip on Valour's arm tighten. Pulling his arm harder against her assets, she looks up into his eyes "Hey sweetie… I know a way to cheer me up, and it involves your…. Big…. Firm…. Strong….. Hands"

Valour sighed he didn't want to answer that, but she was giving him no other options "w-w-what's that?"

Valour felt Kana tighten even more as that cheeky grin appears on her face "A full body massage…. Front and back."

"F-f-f-front and back?" Valour was shocked at the request, consider how severe Kana was about it only made it worse as he could feel the burning glares of everyone who just overheard that. Not to mention the people who can see what the two girls are doing to his arms.

"Yep especially the front" Kana cheers and considering the morning Valour had, whatever Kana did, Annalise would copy like it was a game between them.

"Ooh that sounds marvellous, I would like one as well," Annalise said she pressed her body up against his "Do it well, and I will give you reward hun" she adds which got a glare from Kana who wasn't going to be outclassed by her.

Valour was stuck with no way to get out this situation and knowing them they would try and drag him into their changing rooms. "Geez…. Give it a rest," Demeter said, apparently she had enough listening to them always flirt with the liger and try to one-up the other one. She was already mad about finding out that she so-called team leader was sleeping in the leadership class, the one that she should be in instead of him.

"Well, girls, this is where we leave you…. See you on the other side," Tyrian said which caused both Kana and Annalise to look at him with shocked and saddened expressions.

After a couple of minutes of the girls making a fuss that they weren't finished talking with the gentle giant, the boys finally departed from the girls and headed to their change rooms to get ready for combat class. Kana let out a sigh as she entered the female changing rooms, she was still pouting about the fact they went and stopped that little conversation of theirs, especially when it was just getting good.

Kana's expression immediately changed when she saw Scarlett and Lavender, "Letti!" Kana rushed up and wrapped her arms around Scarlett's waist as she hugged her from behind. "Oh, my….. Letti…. Look how ripped you are…. I mean you grate cheese on those things" she said as she rubbed Scarlett's stomach while feeling her muscles.

Scarlett completely froze when she was hugged from behind; she just couldn't process it and figure out what to do when she heard something that made her eyes open wide in pure shock. Kana's grip tightens as she started to purr "w-w-wait are you purring?... ahhh she's purring….." Scarlett whimpered.

"Hehe…. So warm….." Kana replied in an almost intoxicated state, and she enjoyed resting against Scarlett's elevating body temperature.

"You don't know when to stop don't ya?" Demeter said in an aggravated tone at the sight of Kana as she made her way to her locker. "Can't you see that you are making her feel uncomfortable….. HEY!" she added only to be rudely interrupted by Annalise who slipped her hands underneath Demeter's shirt from behind and started to fondle her chest.

"No need to be jealous sweetie…. Let me help you…. Don't you by having someone else massage them they grow bigger" Annalise slyly whispered into Demeter's ear then gently nibbled on it causing Demeter to make a vast range of noises.

The sight of the girls and what they were doing to her friends, Lavender felt the anger and jealous boil the blood in her veins as she slammed the door of locker hard. She was ready to give Kana and Annalise a mouth full, but someone beat her to it. "THAT'S ENOUGH GIRLS" there stood Professor Sienna who wasn't impressed by the girl's behaviour. She quickly got the girls to change and rejoin everyone in the combat arena.

"Now that everyone is here, for your next couple of months while bonds are being developed with your teammates. Combat class will be supervised by three or more Professors including myself, so we can adjust your future classes to suit your strengths and weaknesses better" Headmistress Basil stated as she turned to Professor Nyx "Professor Nyx if would you be so kind."

"Yes, Headmis…. I mean Professor" Nyx corrected himself after receiving a glare from the Headmistress. "The first round of combat will be a one on one sparring match chosen at random," He said while pressing a button which caused two holographic boxes appeared above the arena. Both boxes spun like a lottery when one stopped on Scarlett's face.

"Scarlett Dawn versus…." a computer voice announced as the entire room filled with despair and fear from not wanted to step into a ring with a monster like her. Majority of students were praying not to be picked as the final box stopped as it showed Valour's face and made the rest cheer that they weren't picked. "Valour Cerulean…. Both combatants enter the arena."

When Valour stepped into the ring, he saw Scarlett on the other side who was trembling. Her face was red just like in the morning; it looks like she had finally comprehended what happened to her in the change rooms. "Letti! Don't rough him up too much…. I need him to have plenty of energy for tonight" Kana called out with a seductive wink at the end.

"Oh…. no…." Valour softly said as he heard what Kana had said before he saw Scarlett's eyes lock onto his, they were red like fire as smoke was frequently escaping from every opening on her clothes.

As the siren rang to start the fight Scarlett shouted as fire emerged from her boots propelling her towards Valour "HAVE YOU NO SHAME!" valour managed to dodge her first attack, but she quickly turned around, and she launched her fist which connected with his stomach and just like at the mall. The vents on her gauntlet opened towards him and unleashed a torrent of fire which engulfed both of them.

From that single blow, Valour was sent flying to the other side of the arena, he saw on the monitor that from that he just lost half his aura from that strike "Dam! I know I should not have skipped out on breakfast!" he cursed. He also noticed that Scarlett wasn't letting up, and neither was she going to let him use his weapon as she rushed towards him.

"I GIVE UP" Valour shouted knowing he couldn't last another blow from her in her current rampage, nor could he avoid her onslaught. Giving up was the only option left which he hoped would make Scarlett stop, however, she just keeps coming.

Before Scarlett could land another hit, the Headmistress appeared pushing Valour out of the way as her eyes glowed. Within a second the raging Scarlett was turned to stone, with a sigh, Basil turned to all the students "The fight goes to Scarlett Dawn…. Unfortunately, Miss Dawn will not be able to participate in another further sparring matches for today."

After the headmistress addressed the students who cheered that they don't have to worry about facing that demon, more Academy staff appeared with pallet jacks to take away the statue of Scarlett away. "Be careful with her, she is still burning hot, and we don't want to escape her casing just yet" Basil warned her staff who were dressed in heat-resistant protective suits.

"Woah, did you see that?" Kana whispered in awe. "She turned Letti to stone!"

"Yeah, that's her semblance," Tyrian whispered. "I don't know if you've heard of her or not, but I hear the headmistress is famously known as the Basilisk. She got that name because her semblance enables her to turn people to stone. They say that once you turn to stone, you'll either be freed by her will alone or she'll deal a blow and you're done for."

Midori listened in on the conversation, and he trembled. 'Oh, god… The Basilisk visited me that day,' he thought as he gulped. 'If I hadn't cooperated with her, she would've…' He didn't want to think what would've happened, so he took a few deep breaths.

'So that's the Basilisk huh?' Demeter thought, smirking. 'Well, it looks like I'm going to be the first bandit to outsmart this little snake~.'

As if reading her mind, Basil looked towards Demeter with her usual smile. "Is there something on your mind, Miss Appleby?" she asked. Something in her tone sent shivers down the blonde girl's spine, but she quickly shook it away by telling the headmistress no. "Hmm… Professor Nyx, continue."

"Alright," Nyx said before the slots started going at full speed again. "Next is…" The first one stopped at Kana's picture. "Kana Carmine…" The second one stopped at Juniper. "And Juniper Arbor. Enter the arena."

Kana held a smug smirk before stepping into the arena. Juniper gave the bobcat a hateful glare, determined to make her pay for the humiliation she suffered.

"Alright, I highly doubt Arbor is gonna go apeshit like the way Dawn did, but not overdoing it," Nyx said nonchalantly. "We don't need to restrain any more students than necessary." When the two nodded in understanding, he grunted. "Begin!"

Before anyone could blink, Kana sunk into her own shadow with a smirk. Juniper gaped and looked around for that demon. "What the hell!?" she demanded. "Where are you! Show your face right now!" She yelped when she felt ice shot at her bum. The noble girl jumped away as she rubbed her rear furiously.

Annalise covered her mouth to contain her laughter, which got both Tyrian and Lavender's attention as to why the redhead would laugh at Juniper. Midori noticed this as well, but he honestly couldn't care less, as well as Demeter. They all put their attention back on the fight, the precious girl below them still looking around for the bobcat Faunus hiding in the shadows.

"Come out and show yourself, you damn demon!" Juniper shouted as she lifted her axe and looked around. The noble girl was getting very frustrated. She was finally going to make that little bitch pay, and yet this little bitch was toying with her! She would not have this!

"Aw, is the rich bitch mad~?"

Juniper turned, only to be sent to the ground after being shot in the gut. She panted a bit and glared up at Kana, who appeared out of nowhere with a smirk on her face. The Arbor heiress hated that look, and she got up and went to her. But Kana easily blocked the strike of her axe with the scythe, barely seeing it being twirled around as the bobcat bullets in the process.

"Damn, she's not even giving Juniper a head start," Tyrian said in awe. "Kana's going all out."

"She's not that good," Lavender mumbled bitterly as she watched.

From what the professors could see, Kana was merely toying with Juniper. The bobcat had a smug grin at the Arbor heiress, clearly enjoying herself as Juniper only got more frustrated. Feeling that it should come to an end, Basil glanced at the time and nodded to Sienna, who then pressed a button for a horn to go off.

"That's quite enough," the headmistress said. "Miss Carmine wins by a full aura."

Juniper turned utterly red with rage. She couldn't believe this! She lost this demon! Again!

"Don't think this is over, demon!" she yelled before storming out of the arena.

Kana quietly laughed before skipping away to her teammates. She didn't hesitate to high five Annalise before hopping up onto Valour's shoulders. The gentle giant smiled up at her. "Good job, Kana," he said.

The bobcat giggled. "Oh, it was nothing~," she said. "She was pretty sloppy in fighting."

"Well, she spends more time shopping and looking pretty than fighting," Annalise scoffed.

"How do you know that?" Tyrian asked curiously.

Annalise gave them a surprised look. "Because she's my future sister-in-law" she answered quietly.

Everyone stared at her for a good few seconds before they shouted. "EEEEEHHHHH!?"


	4. Chapter Three: Internal Conflict

Surprise!

Yes Uzai, Quake and myself are not dead! We just have been real busy the past few months with are own respected lifes.

I know that i have had busy few months, with moving into a brand new store for my job. As well I have visited a couple of friends overseas.

Anywho we have got to it, and bam! we have a new chapter!

So sit back, and enjoy!

 **Chapter Three: Internal Conflict**

She could hear it. The voices of hatred were floating around her. Scarlett looked around the dark region she seemed to be in, fear flitting through her eyes. Words that she was all too familiar with began to get louder as they spoke.

"Why is she here?"

"What's that monster doing here!?"

"Get that demon away from me!"

"Stay away from the demon!"

"Demon!"

"Demon!"

"DEMON!"

Scarlett covered her ears to prevent herself from listening to these venomous words, and she fell to her knees. Tears started to pool at her eyes as everything burst into flames. A person in fiery flames, no made of fire, stood before her with a mocking smile and laughter, the voice it spoke with sounded a magnitude of people speaking at once or one at a time ever changing. The event only seemed to make her hyperventilate in fear at the very sight of it.

"You want acceptance?" it mocked, its changing tone like a different person speaking each word. "Hah! There is no place for a demon like you! You bring nothing but sorrow and misery to everyone around you! Everything burns before you! You are nothing more than a cold. Hearted. DEMOOOONNNNN!"

"No! I'm not!" Scarlett screamed in agony. "Stay away from me!"

As she cried her tears in anguish, she started to hear the muffled words of one person before she began to listen to another. They seemed to be in a conversation of sorts before the flames started to fade away as well as the darkness began to brighten. Scarlett gasped and breathed in deeply before exhaling as if she's started to grasp the air for the first time in a while.

"Ah, seems you've regained consciousness," a familiar voice said.

The blonde turned to look at the headmistress and her history professor, both having on casual smiles on their faces.

"What… what happened?" Scarlett asked, looking around to see where she was. From the beds, drapes, and cabinets, it had to be some place of importance. "Where am I?"

"You're in the infirmary, Miss Dawn," Basil informed. "I turned you to stone and had you brought here. Whenever that happens, people tend to lose consciousness and don't wake back up until they are freed." The headmistress blinks as she looked at the current state of her student. "Although, I'm surprised you came back in the nude as well. It seems your semblance ended up incinerating your clothes while you were encased in stoned."

Scarlett got confused before looking down at herself and screaming in shock before diving under the covers of the beds from embarrassment.

"Oi! Don't you dare burn those sheets, you little shit!" a tired, masculine voice called.

Basil and Sienna looked towards the desk where a herbal green haired man with a lab coat was slouched over. "Ah, Aloe, good to see you're awake!" the headmistress said casually. Scarlett blinked and took a peak to see the man named Aloe. She was shocked at the sight of him. How did she not notice he was there?

"Basil, I have a major hangover at the moment," Aloe groaned, rubbing the stubble on his face with one hand and rubbing his eyes under his glasses with the other. "Can you not bring in one of those troublemakers so soon?"

Basil chuckled at the response from Aloe as she knew he was drinking heavily during the night, something about a drinking contest with some friend of his. "What are you talking about Aloe, this is your hangover cure" she replied with her hands on her hips.

"I already went through the checks with this one… after I treated my hand for burns first" Aloe said to Headmistress holding up his left hand that was bandaged. He pickup up a bigger tablet scroll and started to flick through it his good hand before passing it to Basil.

Basil had taken the tablet scroll from Aloe with a laugh as she saw the bandaged hand, while Scarlett sunk deeper under the sheets of the bed she was laying on. "Why does that not surprise me, Aloe. Well, Miss Dawn, you are all clear to leave, but I want to have a chat with you about your anger management if that is alright with you."

Scarlett had peeked up above the bed sheet, before looking at Aloe and Sienna quickly before back to Basil who only giggled lightly "Sienna please take Aloe, and see to keep him from hurting himself outside this room please."

"Yes, Basil… I will keep him from hurting himself…" Sienna said with a dark smile on her face as she quickly grabbed the Aloes collar dragging the poor school nurse out of the room with slight resistance from Aloe.

Meanwhile, Annalise, Kana and Valour were walking through the halls of the school in the direction they thought would be the infirmary. "I must admit that I crushed my opponent with ease!" Kana said with glee.

"I would think it was more humiliating than anything for Juniper" Annalise chimed in her thoughts of the fight that happened with Kana and Juniper.

Kana was not riding on the shoulders of Valour at this time had, had put her hands on her hips as she walked "Well she is going to be your sister in law and all, so I guess you would feel disappointed" Kana replied after she dropped the bombshell comment.

Valour rubbed his stomach as he had taken a full rage infused blow from Scarlett "So you said she would be a soon to be sister-in-law, so does that mean you are going marry someone in her family or sibling?" Valour asked Annalise.

"Oh, that's my younger brother who is going to marry… Although I told him not to be used, and be the one to be in charge" Annalise explained to the giant "I don't want my little brother to be dragged down by an incompetent washboard."

Kana blinked at her teammate as she heard what Annalise had told her and Valour what her brother to do in the marriage "That's cold… I like it!" she perked up.

"Enough about my family…." Annalise trailed off as she twisted around on her feet, before pushing Kana against the wall and her own body.

"Annalise what are you.." Valour had stopped his sentence as Annalise took ahold of his wrist in a vice grip hold.

"Do not run away or it will get excruciating for you…. And we wouldn't want that now do we?" Annalise said with a threatening tone as her grip on Valours wrist tightened. "After all this is also a present to you dear Valour…. For being so… Hot…. in your match" Annalise giggled as she grabbed Kana's arm and pressed it against the wall while pushing her body against Kana's.

"Wait… Wha" Kana tried to speak until her eyes opened with surprise from Annalise actions as Annalise presses her lips against Kana's as she started to make out with her. At first, Kana tried to resist and break free but the way Annalise pushed her body against Kana's, she found herself pinned and helpless to Annalise's whims.

With every passing moment Kana's resistance lessens, and she is being entranced by the overwhelming sensation of Annalise's every movement. The feeling of her breasts pressed up against her own or the taste of her lips. This sensation was overwhelming her face was just a red as the giant gentle who was forced to watch the two girls make out. The way they would part to breathe only made Kana want it more, she couldn't believe that this girl in front of her managed to entrance her in such way, maybe it was the fact that the gentle giant who both enjoyed to toy with was watching.

As the two girls made out in front of him, Valour desperately tried to block out the moans of pleasure coming from those girls and focus his mind on something else. However everytime he managed to block out what was happening Annalise's grip would tighten, breaking his concentration.

The girls keep this up for what seems like an hour an half when Annalise finally moved away from Kana, both the girls were panting with their faces flushed red just like Valour. With Kana still entranced, Annalise smiled as she caressed Kana's face before whispering into her ear "Looks like I've won this little game of ours…. So the big guy is mine for the night" she giggled then blow air into Kana's ear.

That strange rush of air broke Kana's trance as Annalise's giggle quickly grew into laughter. By the time Kana managed to process what just happened and the words Annalise whispered to her, both Annalise and Valour were ready halfway down the hall near the exit of this section of the academy. Could she easily see Annalise firmly holding Valour's hand as she laughed with joy "wait…..what? HEY…. GET BACK HERE!" Kana called out chasing after them.

Valour honestly didn't know what to make of the situation at first. First, he was forced to see Annalise makeout with Kana, and now this? "Nope! Not again!" he said before using his strength to twist his wrist out of Annalise's grip and make her spin before taking off. Annalise yelped when she stopped spinning and then Kana ended up crashing into her.

Both groaned and sat up, rubbing their foreheads as they ended up bumping heads. "That was mean," the bobcat said, pouting.

Annalise shrugged. "I saw an opportunity, and I took it," she said. "You have soft lips, by the way, ~."

Kana still pouted, but it went away when she saw Sienna come down the hallway with some clothes in her hands. "Hey Professor Sienna!" she called, hopping up and bouncing over to her. "Watcha got there?"

"Oh, these are Miss Dawn's clothes from her locker" Sienna said simply. "Headmistress Basil told me to retrieve them for her."

"Scarlett is awake?" Annalise asked curiously.

"Yes, and unfortunately her clothes have been burnt off" the history professor said.

"We can take Letti's clothes to her!" the bobcat declared.

That caught the Faunus woman off guard. "Are you sure?" she asked.

Scarlett's partner nodded as Kana snatched the clothes away, being mindful of the scroll that laid on top. "We should probably go check on her anyway" she said.

Before Sienna could have a chance to speak, the two girls walked away from her. Kana heard a beeping noise before looking down at Scarlett's scroll. "Huh? What's with these numbers?" she mumbled.

Her redheaded teammate glanced over to see the number 19 blinking on the scroll. "Hmmm… Perhaps, we should ask Scarlett about it when we get to her," she suggested, making the bobcat nod in agreement.

Meanwhile, the members of team MTAL had walked through the corridors of the school after their combat classes, and they had some free time. "I still cannot believe that you!" Demeter, she pointed to her partner Midori "that you bested your opponent, you lazy sod!" she roared.

However, Midori was walking without a care in the world with his hands behind his back of his head. "I made it quick because I wanted to rest" he replied to his partner who was still amazed that he was made the leader of their team.

"You gotta be Kidding me! You do nothing other than sleep you lazy bastard!" Demeter focused her attention on him.

Midori laughed lightly as continued to walk without replying his words, but started to hum a tune instead only to provoke gunslinger so more. Tyrion and Lavender walked a little bit ahead trying to keep out the firing line of the argument, hoping that they can keep safe.

"I mean, you were sleeping the leadership class, not taking any initiative" Soon they were walking past the training room, and Demeter had seen Valour sizing up a large punching bag. "I mean why can't you be more like the team leader of CASK over there!"

Unbeknownst to the members of team MTAL Valour was speaking softly "Enough is enough…" Valour said before he punched the bag with his left fist. "I'm not some," he said again as he gave the bag a right-hand punch. "Agh!" he yelled before he punched the bag with another right hand sending the bag off the hook sliding across the floor into the end of the room.

When they saw the result of Valours punch, team MTAL had a preverbal sweatdrop. "Really?" Midori said to Demeter as his teammate turned around on the balls of her feet looking right back at him.

Both Tyrion and Lavender took the opportunity to walk quickly into the gym as Demeter had started to lose her brains at Midori. Tyrion had managed to get near Valour as he picked up the punching bag "Something bothering you?" he asked the Liger.

Valour had just hooked the punching bag up on the stand before hearing Tyrion's words "You could say that" he replied to Tyrion.

"Is it the two bitches that won't stop leaving you alone?" Lavender asked Valour but quickly realised what she said "Sorry I shouldn't have called them that" She apologised, before mentally cursing her jealous side coming out.

Valour gave the nod as he was about to get ready to punch the bag again "They do have names Lavender, but yes" he said as he saw Tyrion stood behind the punching bag bracing it.

"Lemme give you a hand" Tyrion said with a smile, as he braced for when Valour to punch the punching bag.

Lavender looked at Tyrion with worry "Are you sure that's a good idea?" She said in fear before a thunderous thud filled the empty gym as Valour punched the punching bag.

"I think that I am" Tyrion said with a single chuckle as he noticed that he was only moved back less than a foot. "Now big guy" he started to say as he walked around the punching bag and placing his left hand on Valours right shoulder, well tried too.

"Take your stand, Be up front, and don't be pushed around" Tyrion gave his advice to the giant of Shade. Who gave the nod back in appreciation until…

Lavenders jealous side as she saw Tyrion and Valour show signs of friendship flared up again "Don't be a wuss, and take the bitches by the horns!" she said before apologising yet again "Sorry!"

This made Valour chuckle along with Tyrion "Interesting partner you got there" Valour said to Tyrion who laughed lightly as he patted the shoulder his hand was resting on.

"You can say that" Tyrion replied until he heard something Demeter had said to Midori 'Die?' he thought as he let out a sigh and removed his hand from Valour. "Excuse me I think we should stop our teammate before she does something stupe with our team leader," he said to Valour and Lavender.

Valour gave the nod as Lavender had already started to go to Demeter as she was shaking Midori by his shirt. Although when Tyrion took one step to the trio of his team, he slipped "Woah!" Tyrion said as he fell forward landing on a weight bar that was left and had not been put away.

As soon as Tyrion landed on one side of the bar, he had pushed all the weight disks besides one off the bar... Heavy side of the weight bar had dropped to the floor before the one disc left on the other hand was catapulted into the air.

The small weight disk flew like a bird towards the trio of MTAL, before it slid on the ground sweeping the feet out from under them. This cause Lavender, Midori and Demeter to fall over onto the ground causing a ruckus.

"Huh, it happened again didn't it?" Tyrion had said nonchalantly, before walking over his team that was knocked down.

The sight was funny to see that Demeter had landed on top of Midori "Well now kiss and make up guys" Tyrion said with a chuckle.

Demeter blinked first at Tyrion before looking down to see Jin who had taken this opportunity to catch some sleep. Lavender couldn't help but giggle as she got up and quickly moved behind Tyrian "Kiss the sleeping beauty already" She chimed in.

"Nngh" Demeter grumbled before noticing where Midori's hands had been put into a compromising position. "Pervert!" she yelled giving a hard slap to Midori's face before getting up. It took a bit for Demeter to get out of that compromising position as Midori laid on the floor, happily catching some delightful shut-eye as Demeter got madder "SERIOUSLY? Yy-you lazy shit…." she said with her voice trembling in anger at the sight of their team leader.

Valour who just watched all this unfold was surprised at Midori and his so-called ability to sleep anywhere. He couldn't help but smile until he saw Demeter raise her foot "a lazy shit like you would be better off de…." she started to say, the anger in her voice reaching its boiling point until a massive thud echoed throughout the room, followed by Demeter screaming out in pain as she fell to her knee, holding the top of her head.

Quickly turning around to find the person who just hit her, only to see Tyrian glaring back at her with his hand straighten like he just karate chopped someone. Both Valour and Lavender were shocked when they saw Tyrian jump as high as he could to karate chop Demeter in the head. Tyrian's gaze was so intense, Demeter couldn't find the words she wanted to speak. "DON'T!…. EVEN!…. JOKE ABOUT DEATH!" Tyrian grown before leaving the room.

Leaving both Lavender and Demeter speechless, it even woke Midori from his sleep. Lavender couldn't help but watch Tyrian walk off, and she has spoken to him a lot mainly as a distraction to Midori and Demeter's constant bickering. From all the times they talked, she never saw Tyrian raise his voice in such a manner like this.

As the pain from Tyrian's blow faded, Demeter got up and looked at Midori who was yawning, and she let out a big "hmph" before storming off back to their team's dormitory to relax.

Back in the infirmary, Scarlett sat on the bed with a patient stare up at the ceiling when she heard a familiar voice.

"Letti! What's up!"

She turned to see her two teammates come inside with smiles. "Oh, it's you two," she mumbled.

"Ugh, rudeness!" Kana sassed. "And here we were being good teammates and bringing you your clothes as soon as we found out you finally woke up!" She went over to one of the windows and opened it up. "Guess you don't need them now!"

Scarlett began to panic as the bobcat stuck her clothes out to drop them. "Ah! I'm sorry! Thank you both for bringing my stuff! Please don't throw them out!" she yelled with her arms waving around.

Annalise gave a rather unimpressed look to Kana as the Faunus girl went back over and gave their teammate her clothes with a satisfied grin. "You know, Scarlett, you have a very fit body," she said. "I wouldn't mind just seeing you naked." She laughed at her partner's red face. "I'm just kidding. Well, half joking anyway. I know we have to respect the law of public decency."

The blonde grumbled about her partner's antics before drawing in the curtains around the bed to get dressed. "So what happened after I was turned to stone," she asked.

"Well, Kana faced off the washboard princess and won," the redhead informed, tapping her chin as she recalled the events with a thoughtful look. "I won against a guy with a rapier. Who did Lavender and Tyrian face?"

Kana shrugged in response, seeming not to remember. "Well, anyway," Annalise continued, "despite you being turned to stone, Headmistress Basil declared you the winner of your match with Valour."

"Really?' Scarlett asked as she drew the curtain back after she finished getting dressed.

"Yes, I did."

All three of the girls jumped and turned to see Basil sitting at Aloe's desk. "You're still here!?" Scarlett yelled.

"I've been here for a while, Miss Dawn," Basil replied in amusement.

"How did we not notice her until she spoke," Annalise mumbled, Kana shrugging in response.

Scarlett's attention was pulled to a beeping noise and turned to see her scroll in Kana's hand. "Uh, Kana… What number does it say on my scroll?" she asked carefully.

The bobcat's ears twitched at the question, and she looked at Annalise, who nodded in response before looking at the blonde. "Seven, why?" she said, causing the redhead to gape in shock at the Faunus girl.

Scarlett's eyes started tearing up as she snatched her scroll away from Kana and saw the real number, causing her to grip her free hand into a fist and glare at her teammates. "I hate you both!" she said before running out of the infirmary.

Both girls watched their teammate run off in shock before Annalise gave Kana a scolding glare. "Kana! Why did you say seven!?" she scolded.

"I don't know…. Besides, does it even matter? And why is the number so important anyway?... It's just a number" the bobcat said like it was no big deal.

Basil sighed before getting up and walking up to the two girls. "I suppose I must give you both important information about Miss Dawn since she is your teammate," she said as she sat down on the bed Scarlett was in to look at the two girls in front of her "Geez Chryssa…. What am I going to do with that child of yours" Basil said softly with a sigh before thinking of a way to explain Scarlett's situation.

However before she could speak, she noticed Annalise glaring at her just like she did with Kana before. "Before you start…. What were you thinking Headmistress!... Turning Scarlett to stone like that…. YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HER!" Annalise shouted as her body trembled, at first in anger then something close to fear as the realisation that she just tried to scold the Headmistress Basil Serpentine the Basilisk like some small child.

Seeing Annalise realise what she just did, Basil let out a heart filled laugh "You girls don't know anything, do you…. It seems like someone should pay more attention in class" She said with a serious tone which causes two girls to back up slightly as her eyes quickly glowed yellow for second as both Kana and Annalise were turned to stone.

Basil let out a groan of pain as she rubbed her eyes "When was the last time I had to use my semblance multiple times in a single day…." she trailed off with a sigh as she got up again and made herself a coffee. Making sure to use the finest coffee beans in Aloe's stash of 'medical supplies' he was hiding from her. Before walking back to the bed with two stone statues.

After sitting back down with a delicious cup of coffee in her hands, she searched her pockets for random items. She pulled out a couple of coins and flicked one of them with a fair amount of force at Annalise, the collision of the currency against the stone body caused the stone to crack. Within a few seconds, the stone casing that covered Annalise had crumbled away.

"Now Miss Amaranth, please look at Miss Carmine and watch closely," Basil said as she flicked the second coin with enough force to leave a mini shockwave. Annalise couldn't react in time and could only watch in horror as the coin hit Kana right in the middle of her forehead before ricocheting around the room and landing back into Basil's hand.

"KANA" Annalise cried out as she quickly moved to check on her, the sight of the stone statue uncontrolling cracking scared her. It almost made her heart stop beating when the cracks covered the entirety of Kana's body. As the stone fell away revealing that Kana was perfectly fine and there was no marking on her forehead were the coin impacted, Annalise let out a sigh of relief as she turned to see the Headmistress with the biggest grin on her face.

"See girls…. While I can turn someone to stone, the slightest knock can easily crack the stone casing…." Basil said as she took another sip of coffee, which only confused Kana because she just blacked out and now the Headmistress has a cup of coffee in her hands which weren't there before. "Now I fear we have become a bit sidetracked…." she added as she cleared her throat.

"As you have seen, Scarlett is a rather troubled child…. She was born with an imbalance that causes her anger, so every day is a struggle for her as she desperately tries to fight against her very nature... Only to constantly fail." Basil says as she places down her coffee on the side table "That's where her scroll comes in as well as the silver bracelets and necklace on each wrist and around her neck…. They have been designed to monitor her vitals, and notify her whenever they elevate whenever she feels angry."

"So that 19 meant she got angry 19 times…. But how? How is that even possible?... She was turned to stone for half the day" Annalise said with a slightly shocked expression, she couldn't fully process the real meaning behind the numbers that are displayed on Scarlett's scroll.

"Growing up with an anger issue like that meant she missed out on a lot of things…. To her, her anger is preventing her from living a normal life…. She is constantly worried about her actions, should she lose control…. And I'm afraid all this stress and worry especially over the fact no matter how hard she tries doesn't help…. Is taking a toll on the girl's psyche" With each word Basil spoke the two girls could quickly tell the worry in her voice.

"While thinking that saying a low number might have been helpful…. What Scarlett needs right now is people that tell her the truth no matter painful it might be…. Now I think it's time for you two girls to run along now" Basil said with a soft smile at the end as she noticed the shocked look on Aloe's face when he returned to see his stash on the table and the floor covered in dirt.

Meanwhile in a more secluded part of the academy part which appeared to be more like a park-like garden. Scarlett didn't know how she got there but from what she could tell, there was no one around, with her scroll held tightly in her hands, she decided to sit down at a nearby bench.

The images of Kana and Annalise's expression as those words were muttered plagued her mind as she kept looking at her scroll. Questions clouded her mind as her vision began to blur from the tears, Why did they lie? We were supposed to be friends, they even said it themselves…. So why? Was it all a lie? These questions kept running through her head until she heard a familiar voice, a calming voice, a voice she knew that she could speak to about anything…. A sound similar to her own.

"What wrong sweetie" the voice gently said in a soothing tone that made Scarlett calm enough to clear her vision, as she saw the person sitting right beside her with a welcoming smile. She looked like Scarlett so many ways but there differences which Scarlett herself believed she could never achieve. This woman had ash blonde hair much like Scarlett's but longer and styled. Her skin was smooth and had a certain glow to it without any signs damaged from excessive physical activities.

She wore makeup and an elegant summer dress. To Scarlett this person was beautiful, she had everything Scarlett wished she had in her wildest dreams "So what happened this time dear?"

Scarlett tried to explain what happened as much as her emotional state would allow her, no matter how many times Scarlett struggled to find the words. This woman quietly listened to her, speaking when it feels right, reassuring Scarlett along the way. She has giggled at some of antics that Scarlett explain, with every minute that passed speaking to this woman, Scarlett did start to feel better, as her tears slowed. However, her grip on her scroll never lessened.

"So Letti hey? That's adorable, and it suits you" the woman spoke as Scarlett softly giggled while wiping her eyes. Letti…. Just remembering that world filled Scarlett with joy, it was unique to her. Her very first nickname given to her by something who didn't have disgust or hatred in their voice. It was a happy memory which gave her hope that one day she would finally conquer her anger and experience the world just like they do.

However, whenever she experiences happiness, sadness and despair quickly follow to bring her back to reality as those memories of the ones she believed she could trust and call them friends, openly lied to her face. Friends were something longed for, but whenever she got close, they would turn their backs on her. Sensing the mental state worsens, the woman tried to get Scarlett to opening voice her feelings.

After a bit of coercing, Scarlett finally spoke, she spoke about how happy honestly felt them they were treating her like a friend. She also talked about the self-loathing pain she felt whenever she saw those two girls enjoyingly do things she knew she couldn't. Especially when it came to expressing themselves through the use of their bodies. She spoke about struggles she felt every day regarding the thin ice that was their friends as Scarlett knew a simple mistake and they would turn away just like the rest.

The more Scarlett, the higher her heart ached, the more it, the more she cried, Despite the pain, she knew that she needed to voice them as the many books she read on the matter stated it was the first step down the path of healing. "I HATE THIS….. I HATE EVERYTHING….. THIS FEELING…. THIS SENSE OF DOUBT…. MY STUPID ANGER…. I HATE…. EVERY…. SINGLE…. PART…. OF ME" she shouted, her voice echoing throughout as the words started to choke up on the raw emotion she felt.

"I WISH I NEVER LEFT HOME!" She continued to cry, her grip on her scroll intensified as her tears fell like rain onto the screen that displayed the number 19.

As more tears continued to fall onto the scroll that is held between her hands, a sound of footsteps caught her by surprise. As the image of the giant gentle appeared in her blurry vision, it was Valour who happened to wander by and was drawn in by a strange noise. What he saw was his teammate Scarlett sitting alone on a bench with red sore eyes from crying.

She looked frightened, as she desperately tried to wipe away tears from her eyes and clear her sight. He could see that she was trying to say something but her voice was too overwhelmed by her emotions that it sounded incomprehensible.

Before he knew the ash blonde girl quickly moved past him and out of pure instinct he threw out his hand and grabbed hold of Scarlett's arm. As he firmly yet softly held her arm stopping her in place, there was a strange feeling that left Valour speechless. He could visibly see that she was trying to break free from his grasp but couldn't despite it being extremely soft that wouldn't leave a mark.

Questions started to run through his mind, how can this girl, the one who managed to send him into a wall with a single punch…. be… so…. weak?

Meanwhile back at the arena where Demeter somehow managed to get Midori to fight her in a duel. To what Lavender saw and heard, it was to prove to her his worth of being a team leader. "This is so stupid. So, So, Stupid" Lavender thought as she had sat in the stand leaning over the railing with a sigh. "Why can't I get so riled up like Demeter, or be as lazy as Midori?" she selfishly asked herself.

Then she saw a shine from something that was thrown up into the air by Demeter " Well, it's about to begin…" Lavender gave out another sigh before jumping her seat as someone sat next to her.

"She is out for Midori huh?" Tyrian said to Lavender as he watched the coin fall from the air. He had simmered down from his outburst from in the gym and thought to find his team again.

Lavender gave a firm nod to her partner "Yea Jealous little thing isn't she?" she replied to Tyrian, looked at his partner before back at the fight.

"Jealous and little? I thought that was you my dear" Tyrian laughed lightly as Lavender tried top hold back a pout from her face, although their focus was on the coin as it hit the ground.

In an instantaneous moment, the coin hit the floor Demeter had drawn her two revolvers firing a shot from each weapon, in the attempt to strike her opponent before he has time to react. Although the bullets fired from her gun had missed their target, by going past Midori on either side of him.

Midori, on the other hand, had not moved a muscle as he yawned using his right side to cover his mouth to Demeter. "What was that?" he said tiredly "Has it started?" he asked looking at Demeter/

"Why you bastard…" She growled as she aimed her right revolver right at Midori's chest "I'll teach you to yawn at me!" she yelled at her partner as she fired.

Midori not paying attention to Demeter decided to stretch, and in doing so had moved out of the way of the bullet that was meant for him.

"Goddammit!" she cursed to herself, almost like she was blaming herself. As she saw Midori stretching his body even though the fight had already started "Really!"

Tyrian could only laugh at the sight that he saw it as comical. "What's so funny?" Lavender asked her partner in response to the sudden laughter.

"It's just that this little duel is not serious at all" Tyrian replied to her as he could feel another groups presence behind them. "However…. It looks like they have drawn a crowd".

"Don't mind if we do!" said a young woman as she sat down next to Lavender and Tyrian with her team.

This young woman roughly at the age of eighteen years old. She stood at the height of five feet tall with a body of a kickboxer. Despite having a shape of a kickboxer, she is also a well-developed woman with what the rumours around the campus were saying D cup. Her shoulder length maroon coloured hair that is kept in a messy side swept to the left side of her face, complemented her olive skin tone.

The small scar on the corner of her right eye did not take away her colour of brown eyes. One feature that will catch peoples eyes thought would be her cybernetic left hand that was clearly shown from her school uniform, but the cybernetic was her entire left with scars from where they had implanted it.

"I'm Sepia, team leader of team SHDD! (Shade)" Sepia said with a smile as she watched the duel. She used her right hand and pointed to three other people without taking her eyes off the fight.

"That is Uriel!" She said first showing that he stood at the height of six foot and two inches tall, and having olive skin like Sepia. He has pitch black hair styled in a crew cut that matches his angular face, and his strength with facial features. Despite his sharp facial features, his short stubble beard does soften his look a little bit.

Uriel has Heterochromia, which is having two different coloured irises. His left eye is a brilliant gold colour, while his right eye is a dull red colour. The story of the dullness of his red eye could be told by the burn scars on the upper right side of his face around his right eye.

He wore the male student uniform loosely in a relaxed way that you could see that he has a cybernetic arm as well, but not as sleek as Sepia. His arm is more of a rugged skeletal in a style that is coloured black.

"And that's Gabriel. Don't worry he won't bite" Sepia pointed to a guy who was seated, who was also watching the fight.

If Gabriel stood up, he would be five foot and nine inches. The olive skin has been seen on his face, making his green eyes stand out from him. His shoulder-length black hair was swept back, which match the same colour as his light stubble on his face. Sharp and angular face, made Gabriel look like he was someone of royal stature.

Wearing his school uniform just like Uriel, but with the sleeves rolled up, you could see that Gabriel has a blackout tattoo starting from his wrist to the end of his elbow. This gives wonder if he has any more tattoos, on his person as well. Another alteration done to his uniform was that his shirt and jacket had slots to put his black angel-like wings through.

"And finally, she's Seraphina, twin to Gabriel" Sepia introduced finally.

Seraphina Stood at the same height as Gabriel at five foot and nine inches tall. If the headmistress had some comedic sense, she would have named the team of four teams 'Olive' because of their skin colour alone. Her white shoulder length hair was done in a loose bun, with her bangs styled to the right side of her face. There where a couple of loose strands of white hair that stayed framing the side of her face.

She had brown eyes, but with orange highlights that draw the attention to anyone besides her, white angel-like wings. Her clothes were altered the same way as Gabriel to allow from her wings as well. Another thing that could be noticed by most would be the slight orange highlights running all over were her veins would be. She wore the girls uniform, opting for a regular skirt and stockings.

Tyrian nodded. "Nice to meet you guys," he said before turning back to the fight between his teammates, Lavender regarding everyone with a nod before going back to the battle.

"Man, she must have it out for him, huh?" Sepia asked as she watched Demeter try and fail to land a hit on Midori, causing the two other members of MTAL to sigh.

"Pretty much," Lavender said, watching the fight in envy.

"Ugh! You're the most insufferable human being on the planet!" Demeter yelled. "When I'm finished with you, the headmistress will see that she made a goddamn mistake!"

"Good for you," Midori yawned as he dodged.

Before either of the two could blink, they were both swept off their feet by a familiar whip blade before it made a full circle around them. Next thing they knew, it pulled onto the both of them and made their heads clash. The people watching flinched and made 'ooh' noises because that seriously had to hurt. Midori and Demeter both fell to the ground, and once they were loose from the whip blade, they held their foreheads with pained groans.

People stepped back as they saw their combat teacher approach the guilty duo with a deadly aura, and he loomed over the two who didn't acknowledge his presence until they looked up and paled.

"Well, well, well," Nyx said with a deadly look. "Look what we have here. Two stupid little shits were fighting outside of combat classes." His eyes glowed red as his deadly aura grew worse, causing said two 'idiotic little shits' to tremble in fear. "You know, I distinctly remember one of the rules being 'No fighting outside of combat classes'. Am I wrong?"

Both Midori and Demeter quickly shook their heads, indicating their answer to be that their combat teacher wasn't wrong.

"And yet here you both are breaking that exact rule," Nyx said, grinning a deadly grin that made everyone fear for their lives. "You know, as much as I would love to dish out a proper punishment for both of you morons, I'm going to let it slide because I have a certain fiery tempered little shit to deal with." He slapped his whip down between the two, making them both yelp in fright.

"But next time this happens, you won't be so lucky. You fucking got that?" He grinned in satisfaction when he heard a 'yessir' before giving Demeter an annoyed glare. "As for you, shitty brat, the next time you want to complain about not being the leader of your team, complain to the headmistress. She makes the decisions, not me." He got into her face. "And I strongly suggest you watch what you say about her if you still want your head on your shoulders."

Demeter nodded in understanding as Nyx pulled away and began to walk off.

"And for those of you who didn't do anything to stop this, here's a word of advice," Nyx said before slamming his blade whip down in front of Tyrian, Lavender, and team SHDD, causing them to scream in fear because the whip was dangerously close to getting them. "When you see someone breaking the rules, tell a teacher. It doesn't matter if they're your friend or your teammate. You try and cover for them, and you'll be in the same boat as those two idiots. Got it?"

They nodded their heads frantically before the wolverine grunted and left the room, wrapping his whip blade back around his waist and then shoving his hands back into his pockets. His aura had calmed down, and he had a bored look, acting as if nothing happened.

"Did anyone else see their whole life flash before their eyes?" Gabriel asked as he trembled. "Because that's what just happened to me…"

Once their teacher was gone, Demeter glared at her partner. "Great! We just barely avoided punishment!" she yelled. "No thanks to you!"

Midori glared. "Me!?" he yelled back. "That bullshit was your idea in the first place!"

Both Tyrian and Lavender grimaced as their two teammates began their ridiculous fighting once again. Sepia noticed this and gave a sympathetic smile. "Hey, you guys wanna get something to snack on with us?" she offered. "You two look like you could use a break."

"Please" Tyrian begged. "Anything to get away from those two." He pointed at Demeter and Midori as he spoke his final sentence, Lavender nodding in agreement.

"Well, we've got tons of snacks in our dorm room," Uriel said. "Just follow us."

Both calm members of team MTAL gave sighs of relief before following team SHDD to their dorm room, leaving their teammates to bicker like insufferable children.

Back with Scarlett and Valour, the blonde female began to explain everything that happened with Annalise and Kana, the liger nodding in understanding and keeping his sole attention on his teammate. He had to admit, from what the girl explained, Annalise seemed like the only one who was willing, but unfortunately left the bobcat to do the talking and… Well, it just didn't end well.

"Hmmm," Valour hummed after Scarlett finished the explanation. "Well, from what you've told me when you saw the look on Annalise's face after Kana told you the number, I think she wasn't expecting her to say seven." He looked at the now confused Scarlett. "I think they probably both agreed to tell you the real number on your scroll, but Kana being… Well, Kana, she decided to improvise and tell you a lower number out of 'curiosity'." He made air quotes on the 'curiosity' part.

Scarlett groaned. Great one of them wanted to tell the truth, and the blonde just had to jump to conclusions and assume they both agreed to lie to her. She couldn't help but feel guilty for getting angry at Annalise and saying that she hated her. Kana… She probably should've known that Kana would pull something like that. Still, if the bobcat was so damn curious about the importance of the numbers, she should've just asked! Like a normal person!

"Look, if it helps, I can go talk to them and maybe work something out," Valour said, giving her a friendly smile. "I'll get them to tell me their side of the story, and we'll go from there. In the meantime, try…" He gave it a thoughtful look. "Try to use something to blow off some steam. Isn't that what you usually do?"

"Well, it's not exactly 'blowing off steam'," Scarlett said. "It's just… A way of punishing myself for getting angry too many times."

"Well, you do that, and I'll go talk to them," the liger said, smiling. "Sound like a plan?"

"Yeah, I guess," the hot-headed girl mumbled.

"Yep! A great plan!"

The two members of CASK turned to see professors Sienna and Nyx approach them. "You," Nyx said, pointing at Valour. "Get to your teammates. I'm sure they'll be wondering where you are since you still have to go get settled in your dorm room."

The giant liger nodded in understanding and got up to leave. Scarlett got up and tried to walk with him, but Sienna stopped her. "Not you," she said lightly. "There's something we must discuss with you in private."

The blonde looked at her teammate, who nodded before walking off to his new dorm. Scarlett frowned and listened to her teachers as they stood side by side.

"Now, the headmistress knows about your shitty situation," Nyx said bluntly, causing Sienna to give him a scolding look for the way he phrased it but he ignored it. "So, she decided to entrust us to give you punishments however we see fit every time you blow that damn fuse of yours."

Scarlett honestly didn't like the sound of that, because when she looked at Nyx, he looked like a freaking drill sergeant that gives out the most unpleasant punishments in Remnant. "Okay," she said, wary of what might happen. "So what's my punishment for today?"

"One hundred push-ups," Nyx said. "Starting now."

"Wait now!?"

"Yes now, shitty brat. Now drop and give us one hundred."

Scarlett grumbled about Nyx being rude before getting down on all fours and beginning to do push-ups. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten. That was when she felt something vast land on her back, and she yelped in pain. She looked to see a hefty 35 lbs cinder block on her back, and she looked up at Nyx. "Hey, what the hell!?" she yelled.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot," Nyx said sarcastically with an evil smirk. "For every ten push-ups you do, you get a cinder block placed on your back."

"Placed!?" Scarlett shouted, glaring. "You freaking dropped it on me!"

"Be glad that it's on your back and not your head now, huh?" the combat teacher said. "I told you before. The headmistress put us in charge to punish you however we see fit. So you'll be doing one hundred push-ups and get cinder blocks on your back for every ten you do." That bit of information made her think that this guy was some sadist. "What? Is it too much for you? Too freaking bad. Now hurry up and do the next ten."

Sienna sighed at Nyx and gave Scarlett a sympathetic smile. Scarlett glared up at the Wolverine while he just gave a shit-eating smirk down at her. 'Oh, I'll do the next ten, you are a freaking sadist!' she thought to herself before getting back to push-ups.

As Scarlett continued to do her punishment, Sienna started to become worried about the girl in front out her as she could physically see the strain in the girl's body by the way she reacted to Nyx nonchalantly throwing the cinder blocks onto her back. As more cinder blocks were placed Scarlett's pace slowed dramatically, she managed to quickly blitz through the first half, making Nyx have to keep up with the speed she had set.

Now showing signs of struggling Nyx grin only grew more substantial, he laughing when Scarlett's arms gave way to the sheer weight on her back "aww…. Is that it? Is the great firecracker finally giving up?..." He mocked in his usual drill sergeant manner.

By this point Sienna was about to give Nyx a mouth full as apparently he has taken this punishment too far but before either Nyx or herself could say something. They noticed smoke escaping from the pile of cinder blocks. As Scarlett screamed in pain, as her body cried out in pure agony to find the strength to continue and finish her punishment.

Sienna watched in horror as the girl continued despite the pain, despite her arms buckling a couple of times for the remainder of the punishment, even that smug expression on the Nyx's face was gone. Upon completing the 100 pushups Nyx tasked her, Scarlett just merely collapsed with no strength left to even more a finger. Sienna quickly removed the pile of cinder blocks to the side to see that there was a hole burnt into the backside of her clothing and that her back was bruised and bleeding.

Out of pure rage, Sienna turned to Nyx and swiftly backhanded in across the face, leaving him speechless. He was about to congratulate Scarlett for sticking it out and completing the task assigned to her. But Sienna's reaction to just how far the girl pushed her, the slap left him stunned as Sienna glared at him "this was crossing the line…. I'm going to make sure that Aloe gives you a blasting, as clearly you have just ruined his night."

It was rare to hear any form of anger in the History teacher's voice as Nyx watched Sienna carry Scarlett off towards the infirmary. With the pain from Sienna's blow still fresh in his mind "just great" he growled as he was the only one around left to clean up this mess.

In a more secluded area of the campus, covered in the darkness of the setting sun. There stood two people who had a clear sight of Scarlett's punishment. One was a male standing around 5'11" with a rather average build that was more on the lean side of things. The way this man stood with a hunch made appear to be much shorter than he is.

Dressed in somewhat formal attire of a dark deep purple dress shirt, a black vest and tie. With matching pair of black slacks with black dress shoes. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows revealing a multitude of tattoos ranging from a myriad of skulls, flames, chess pieces, to tools found in an auto shop. The man slightly adjusted his rectangular glasses as his yellow eyes just followed the history teacher.

He felt a hand brush through his short-ish and slightly discoloured black hair that contained a small amount of grey hair discreetly scattered throughout. As his eyes locked onto the owner of the hand that brushed his hair. It was a rather beautiful woman standing 5'10" tall with a curved figure with voluptuous breasts make most men swoon over her, and a perfect cream-coloured skin tone. She had long hair that fell to the middle of the back and was made out of feathers. She was a Faunus who had an expression of pure bliss just from the acknowledgement the man next to her.

Until the man next to her, she wore the school uniform and could not be happier to be in his presence. The look she gave was one of ecstasy "So Pitch…. my love…. My darling… My everything, did you find something useful?"

The man referred to as Pitch simply knocked away the girl's hand "Yes Aria…. As unruly as the so-called demon is, some uses can be found…. Given the right push that is" Pitch just merely laughed, walking away and leaving the Faunus Aria to hardly wonder as she watched the history teacher fade out of sight into the building.


End file.
